After Hell Froze Over
by amethystsea
Summary: Deadliest Catch. The Opilio grounds are a hot frozen mess. But when the ice forces the fleet to shut down fishing, the crews to return home to a threat even more deadly! All OC's return. :) Summary sucks, just read it!
1. Chapter 1

_**This was the toughest story birth EVER! We start out on the Opilio grounds where the ice is killin'. Soon and very soon the action will move to Seattle where the deadly Bering Sea will seem like a cold day in Acapulco! **_

_**October 2012! My 1st anniversary writing Deadliest Catch FF! I want to thank **__**each**__** and **__**every one**__** of you, (and Lawd knows, you know who you are!) for hangin' wit me and my gurls. . . my OC's. Dawne, Lita, Darleen, Jimmy Sue. And I ain't done with OC Marcos yet! ;)**_

_**Most of all, I want to thank you sooo much for feeling my FIRST OC. . . Ma Muse. . . Ma Gurl. . . **__**MA SIOUX!**__** ONLY the Epic Men of Deadliest Catch could have inspired her! **_

_**To keep going, I need all ya'll to keep me going. FTLOG! Keep your Read & Reviews coming! That said. WooHooo! Away we go! =:-)**_

* * *

The Opilio Grounds

Less than a mile from the dock at St. Paul Harbor with 40,000 pounds of ice suffocating the boat, the Time Bandit listed heavily to port as Johnathan fought the throttles and roared curses out the window into the freezing high wind that had created the ice shroud that threatened to capsize the boat or send her crashing into the dock. For a frantic lifetime that was only minutes, every man and woman desperately hacked away at the ice on the port side as the 100 mile an hour winds fought to capture the unbalanced boat.

Johathan bellowed over the hailer. 'We're going in! We're takin' our shot! Get ready to tie her up! Get that line ready!'

Sioux dropped the bat she had been swinging like a heroic Valkyrie against the ice, and lurched across the deck, through the dry room that dipped close to 45 degrees on legs stiff and leaded with cold. She kicked cans, bottles, everything that had not be secured out of her path, as she stumbled, fell and scrabbled up, and made it to the stairs to the wheelhouse. Just as she made it up, Johnathan hollered over the hailer.

'Sioux? Sioux! Mike where is she? Neil?!'

'I'm h-h-ere!' She gasped as she clung to the co-Captain chair and took in the horrifying sight of the Time Bandit almost on her side heading head-long, out of control for the dock.

Their eyes locked and Johnathan roared a psychotic laugh and bellowed over the hailer at the crew.

'I got her! Be ready to throw that 60 lb test line and fuckin' fast! I'll be goddamn if I'm gonna sink fuckin' yards from gettin' a drink at the bar!'

'Come here and give me a hand sexy.' He grinned down at the bedraggled soaking wet figure in full deck gear as he desperately muscled the boat to his will.

Sioux clutched the counter and anything else she could grab a handhold, as she climbed up the deep slope, stumbled to the Captain chair, and clung to it. Her neoprene flaming skull face mask muffled a fierce warrior cry.

'Here we go baby!' Johnathan hissed through clenched teeth.

Later, after the boat was safely secured at the dock, and everyone safe and accounted for, he had crushed her to him, fell back in his chair shaking, burying his face in her neck breathing in the wonder that was the smell of her.

'That was too damn close! We almost bought it just feet from the dock.' Johnathan shivered as razor sharp adrenaline seeped from his nervous system leaving his eyes wet and glazed with relief. Sioux cupped his face in her hands, threw her head back and gallows laughed until tears ran down her face.

'Sioux! You losing it?' He shook her shoulders.

' N-o-o-o !' She caught her breath and held his eyes with the triumphant serene green of hers.

'Have I told you lately how smokin' hot you are when you're savin' our asses?'

And captured his tense mouth and kissed him deep and hard. When she let him up for air, he studied her closely. Crazy girl couldn't know how close they just came to dying. . .again.

It pained him but he had made up his mind.

'The ice just gave me the 411 baby. And I got the message loud and clear. Time to get the fuck up out of here!'

But they both knew before they could head to the safety of Dutch Harbor, they had to offload, get out of St. Paul before the ice storm closed the harbor, and retrieve the 40 pots that were soaking way too close to the march of the encroaching army of ice.

* * *

She was propped up in bed in their stateroom, the wall swing lamp over her head focused on her lap, where the essential tools of her current activity resided. Yarn, pattern, and needles. A week ago she had pulled out the bag from Nettie's and had started knitting when she had the time. The gloves, despite their shocking girly colors had been a hit as Scotty and Eddie Jr. testified when they received theirs.

'Sioux! You're a life saver!' Scotty sputtered as he stumbled in from another freezing, grueling shift and planted a smacking kiss on her cheek as she rustled up a hot meal in the galley. His hands were not just protected with the wool and rubber gloves of his usual gear, but with the neon orange gloves he wore next to his skin she had knit for him. Eddie Jr. stumbled in behind him and shyly seconded Scotty with a soft kiss on her other cheek.

'Gotta say the neon pink gave me a moment. But my hands should be frozen claws this point in the trip, but they're not. I worship you.'

Sioux batted the two off with feigned annoyance. 'Quit smooching all over me! Jeez! Go find yourselves young hot chicks who can knit!'

'The girls at the bars I hang out at have other skills!' Scotty laughed as he grabbed a crispy potato slice from the roaster pan of brisket, potatoes, carrots and onions from which she was draining savory drippings into a skillet of browned flour for gravy.

Mike hovered over her shoulder and groaned. 'Sioux if I didn't know for a fact Johnathan would kill me, then eat my still beating heart, I'd kidnap you and run off to Bolivia and have your cooking all to myself!'

'Your stomach will be the death of you.' She warned.

'True that!' He laughed and kissed the top of her head. 'Sides you still have my gloves to finish.'

She was secretly tickled and pleased the yarn she'd had Nettie search all of the knitting cyberspace for, made by a Norwegian company that excelled in creating world-class yarns for cold weather sports and work, had lived up to her expectation. This particular yarn was not only water repellent, held in warmth, and last for years. It figured these same brilliant Norwegians had discontinued the yarn she sought to craft the gloves for the Time Bandit crew the previous year. Granted the cyber space cull had produced the quantity she needed, but the colors ranged from the sublime to the down-right bizarre.

Initially the crew had balked.

It was bad enough she'd made them place their hands on flatten out paper bags to trace each individual pattern sizing, as they cast pained looks at the basket filled with hot neon, puke green, or girlie pastel balls of yarn.

Mike had whimpered as she carefully traced his right hand and fingers, his big, sweet blue eyes pleading. 'You're not gonna make mine yellow are ya Sioux? Pleeease not the Buttercup Yellow!'

From day one, Mike Fourtner had held a special place in her heart and he knew it. Only he could wheedle special desserts and other treats from her. Only he could smooth talk her into taking a break when even Johnathan failed. With a gentle slap on his wrist, she made sure no one was looking and whispered. 'You pick sweetie.'

Mike examined the basket of yarn in colors no man would willingly wear, sighed and whispered.

'Gimme the neon green.' He groaned then brightened. 'You gonna make molten lava brownies tonight Sioux?'

'Don't push it fool.' She muttered as she traced.

And it figured only Neal and Eddie Jr., Sr. had the nerve and stupidity to go there with her.

'Whoa Sioux! I didn't know you were interested.' Eddie had drawled with a leer as she traced his left hand. 'What's next? You gonna measure me for a plaster cast of my. . .'

His next words were choked off as excruciating pain radiated from his right index finger up his arm, as Sioux pressed and smiled sweetly. Neal had experienced the same agonizing pain, this time with a dangerous look from Sioux that spoke volumes, when he inquired if she was gonna next knit them pecker socks.

Sioux both frowned and smiled as she knit. Smiled as with each stitch she wove special protection and affection into her work, yet she frowned as she ruminated over the terrible weather and ice that had plagued them and the fleet. Johnathan and the crew had been battling the racing ice that threatened to devour their gear, and they had been up for close to 72 hours with only brief cat naps as Johnathan grimly maneuvered the Time Bandit through the gauntlet of ice flows that would rip through the hull if he wasn't very careful and very skilled. Good thing he was.

Problem was 'Captain Pain in Her Ass' kept a hawk eye on her and had ordered her off duty and confined to quarters 'to rest' as only he saw fit. This inevitably lead to power struggles over who was the boss of her, and this morning had been no exception. This time after she had studiously ignored him and continued to sort crab, as the rest of the crew studiously ignored her ignoring their Captain, he called Neal up to take the wheel, stormed on deck, grabbed her arm and bum rushed her all the way up to their stateroom, slammed the door, and threw her on the bed.

'Sioooux!' He had hissed, his body heavy on top of her, her arms and legs imprisoned under his bulk, when for the umpteenth she had disobeyed his orders to stand down and take a break.

'You listen to me and listen up good. You're NOT doing your 'Wonder Woman on Crack' act this season. Got me? You liked ta died from hypothermia and I shouldn't have let you come out here in the first damn place.'

'You almost died too!' She pouted as she struggled to get loose.

'I just came close to drowning. I wasn't unconscious. Nobody had to perform CPR on me! You know what the medic said.'

Sioux rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. The medic had said although she was in remarkable physical shape, she should take it easy for a while and let her body heal from the after affects of the shock. As if.

'God give me strength!' Johnathan prayed as he desperately thought of a way to knock some sense into her hard head. Where was Andy when he needed him to whisper her mule stubborn butt? She'd work herself to total exhaustion if he didn't think of some scheme to chill her out. As he stared into her defiant, fiery green eyes, he had a thought that just might work. It was sneaky and manipulative but the situation, in his mind, was dire and best of all it just might work. Here goes nothing!

And he stopping struggling with her and surrendered. Abruptly he freed her, rolled over and went limp. Sioux bounded up, straddled him, ready to let him have it, then froze at the look in his eyes.

His weary dark eyes searched hers. 'I can't battle this ice and you too baby. I'm just so tired.' He sighed as his eyes slowly closed in defeat.

'You win. I give up.' And moved to push her off him.

Sioux felt like she'd been struck in the face. WTF?! Give up? Her Johnathan never gave up. Ever.

'Are you alright?' She patted his cheek, smoothed the hair off his wearied brow and kissed his closed eyes, as hot tears sprang in hers. How could she be so self absorbed? All about me, me, me! She had just done her Super Sioux thing, because she could, and hadn't given a toss about his feelings or how she made his job more difficult. Everything and everyone, and yes that meant her, was under his command and dominion on the boat. She was just crew out here. Not his hand-full of a scary, mega-bitch girlfriend. If he was giving up on her, she had inadvertently miss-step yet again and added to his already crushing burden.

Here we go again, she groaned. The compromise thing. Gad! She hated this shit.

'Shhhhh. Look at me.' She murmured. 'I'll make a deal with you.'

He washed his face with his hands and looked up at her with defeated, tired eyes.

She leaned over him and her hair covered them like a dark veil. 'What if. . .' She ran a finger over his tight mouth. 'I take a break like every 24 hours and. . .'

'Twelve. Every twelve hours. Non-negotiable.' His teeth snapped at the finger she quickly snatched away .

'Alright ! You got my attention! She pouted then wheedled. 'Every twelve hours I'll take a few hours off.'

'Twelve on, eight off.' He bluffed.

'Whaaat! This a fishing not a cruise on the QE2! Two hours off.' She bargained.

WTF is the QE2 he thought but kept his head in the game. 'Twelve hours on, four hours off. Final answer.' He stared her down, held his ground and his breath.

'Arrgh! Why you got to be such a worry wart? ' She grumped, but he knew he had her.

'Promise?' His eyes narrowed. He knew if she promised him, she wouldn't break her word and he'd have her compliant, safe and healthy, for the season which would take a major hassle off his plate.

Sioux raised up, brushed her hair back, and groaned. 'Allright then. Have it your way. I promise. Honest injin.' She swore. However, she had fingers crossed on both hands behind her back.

Johnathan raised a brow. 'Lemme see those hands. Both of them.'

Shit! She sourly produced both hands. 'See, I promise.'

Johnathan barely contained a hoot. Busted! She'd have to get a lot more rest and get up waaaay earlier in the morning to pull that old chestnut move over on him. He'd had that one covered since he was ten.

With a leap and barrel roll he had her pinned and squirming as he tickled her ribs and rained wet sloppy kisses on her resisting face. He couldn't wait to tell Andy how he'd conned her into doing exactly what he wanted.

'Lemme slip ya a little sumfin', sumfin' to seal the deal.' He growled as he sneaked a hand up her top in search of a succulent titty and leaned in to capture her mouth.

'Don't you even think about it!' Sioux batted his hand away and re-doubled her efforts to push him off. Then she searched his eyes and sputtered as realization became clear.

'Oh no you didnent just con me! You low down, dirty, dawg you!'

'A deal's a deal!' He reminded. She was so hot when she was pissed, all flushed and dangerous lookin'.

In a flash he rolled away and was on his feet as she propped herself up on her elbows glowering green daggers at him.

'Storm's comin' and gotta get the gear pulled. Glad we got this knocked. 'Sides if I had to nail you every time you needed to listen to reason, we'll still be out here 4th of July!' He taunted recklessly.

Sioux mouth dropped in indignation as she searched for something to throw at him. With a snigger he made it out just as her hefty volume of Alexander Dumas' 'The Count of Monte Cristo' hit the wall just inches over his head.

* * *

Sioux glanced the clock bolted to the shelf next to the bed and saw she was only into hour two of her imposed four hour 'break'. Promise or no promise, she decided after she finished the next row of Mike's gloves, she'd creep out to see how Johnathan and the crew were holding up, when the door of the stateroom burst open and the exhausted, barely conscious, mumbling mess that was the love of her life stumbled in.

He sat heavily on the side of the bed and kicked off his shoes. She barely had time to raise her knitting over his head, as he rolled over and swept everything off her lap, draped a heavy leg and arm over her and buried his face her stomach.

'Two. IcouldntgetsoIhadtoleaveitbu t..'His mumbled, his hot wet breath tickling.

'Shhhhh. We headed back to Dutch?' She soothed and reached up to shift the lamp towards the wall until they were lit in a soft shadow. He mumbled some nonsense as his breathing slowed and the snores that were the lullaby of her slumber rumbled.

There was a soft knock on the open door, and an equally exhausted Scotty stood rubbing his eyes.

'Just wanted to make sure the old man made it to his bunk. He's pretty tuckered out. I think he was sleep driving the boat there for a minute or two.'

As another loud snore rumbled against her belly, Sioux motioned to the comforter on the other bed. 'Hand me that would you sweetie and help me cover him up.'

As she clucked and tucked, Scotty shook his head as he lounged in the doorway and looked down at his father.

'He's the toughest son of a bitch I've ever known. Anyone else woulda left all 40 of those pots to the ice, but his cussed ass wasn't about to give 'em up. It was hairy, but we got all but two back and every one filled with over 500 crab. Really pissed him off to leave those two pots out here.'

Sioux smiled at Scotty as she as she finger combed Johnathan's hair. 'How long to Dutch?'

'Gonna be at least a 10 hour steam. As soon as we get the deck squared away we're hitting the sack. Eddie Sr., has first watch.'

Sioux blew him a kiss. 'Tell the crew I'll wake them up in a few hours with a dinner that will give them the will to live.'

Before he closed the door, Scotty turned and his heart welled at the sight of Sioux running her fingers through his father's hair humming what sounded like the Beatles 'Let It Be'.

His voice cracked as he closed the door behind him. 'Thanks for taking care of my old man Sioux.'

She stroked his hair until she found what she had been searching for. What they had discovered the morning after the spirits of the men who loved them, saved them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own squat, 'cept for my OC's, and don't make a dime on this stuff. That said, away we go! _

* * *

_**Well now you battle the forces of evil and survive. Spirits rise up to save you? FTLOG! There just might be some blow-back. Just sayin'. =;-) Please Read & Review my lovelies! **_

* * *

Sioux

_After Scotty left, s__he hummed stroking his hair smiling as she remembered the morning after the day they had fought death and the Devil incarnate. _

She had sat upright in bed her eyes closed, her breathing slow and steady, deep in meditative consciousness. He soundly slept as she stroked his hair like prayer beads and followed her spirit as it walked and talked with her father and his fellow spirit Captain Phil. As the black night slowly surrendered to the breaking light of dawn, her astrophysical journey came to an end, and she bid the spirits a loving farewell. . .for now. It had soothed her soul to thank them in the realm of the spirit where eternal life dwelled.

She felt the light on her closed eye lids, opened her eyes and raised her face to the miracle of another dawning in her life. And his. Slowly she returned to the physical realm. Back to body, back to mindfulness, back to him. She gasped at the celestial beauty of the vivid yellows and majestic reds of the dawn sky breaking over Dutch Harbor. As the room brightened, her love emerged from the gloom into the emerging light as her fingers continued to stroked his dark hair. And then she frowned. She knew every strand of every hair on her man's head, but now she discovered something that startled her. What the hell?! She jumped and jostled him to semi-wakefulness.

'Whaaaa.' Johnathan mumbled, as he turned over and buried his face in her stomach.

Sioux pushed him away, jumped off the bed and kneeled over the side hunting his scalp with none too gentle fingers as she searched for source of what she couldn't believe she had seen. He again mumbled as she grabbed him by the hair to turn his head.

'Lemme alone. . . stoooop!' He batted at her hands.

'Shhhhhh,' She whispered as she examined. Her breath caught and she sat back. Oh Great Spirit help me! She prayed.

Johnathan came to consciousness as the bright sunrise penetrated his closed eyes. Blearily he cracked a single lid and spied Sioux sitting on the floor cross leg, her head cocked to one side examining him closely.

He mumbled. 'Why you on the floor? Get back in bed.'

And turned over. When he realized she hadn't made a move, he turned back over, and shielded his eyes with a grouchy hand. 'Whaaa's a madda?'

She just stared back at him.

'Now what?' He groaned as he threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, hair every which way, his face scrunched into a squinting frown as he slowly brought her into focus.

'Talk to me Sioux.'

She shook her head and sighed.

'Taaaaalk to meee Siooooux.' He growled slowly coming to cranky wakefulness.

She took a deep breath, rose and walked on her knees closer to him and began slowly.

'Now don't freak out. Sometimes when people go through what we went through yesterday, and saw what we saw, there can be a kinda. . .like a memento . . .'

What the hell is she talking about? He thought as he waited for her to spit out whatever it was she was cagily hedging. And what the hell. . .?!

'Sioux. Come here.' He reached out and swept a hank of hair from the back of her head and examined it. 'Where'd you get this silvery shit in your hair?'

Sioux eyes bucked and her mouth dropped as she leapt up like a scalded cat and raced the bathroom. Johnathan groaned as he rose and followed her.

He found her examining the patch of shimmering hair in the mirror with tears in her eyes. She smiled shyly as her eyes met his in the mirror.

'There was a sacred story my Lakota Granny Tiwaka sang to me when I was very young. Her name meant 'holy lodge woman' and she was. She told me to remember her song because one day, she was sure the Great Spirit would manifest in my life and I would bear the mark of the Divine. This is my mark.'

Johnathan gazed at her and the mark she claimed was Divine. The thin streak of silver in her mane of raven hair he thought was hot. Kinda gave her a Gemma Teller vibe. She turned and raised a gentle hand to his cheek and caressed it softly.

'And it is your mark too.'

Johnathan searched her swimming sea green eyes.

'What do you mean mine? I don't have any grey in my hair!' Hell, for years he assiduously kept that evidence of aging at bay.

Sioux smiled softly and turned his head in the mirror so he could see the streak of sliver that ran down from the back of his head.

'See? You have one too baby. They marked us as theirs. My Father and Phil when they manifest and saved us from Dick.'

Johnathan was aghast as he stared at the evidence of HIS close encounter with the Divine.

Sioux continued to give him the news. 'And on your scalp where the silver grows, like I assume grows from mine, is a dark blue mark. A Cross, the Sioux symbol of The Path of Spirits Crossing.'

Unlike Sioux, who spent most of the night processing, walking and talking through their experience with the Spirits, Johnathan had suppressed what he had seen and hadn't even dreamed about it. They had been close to death, and then they had lived. Divine mementos? Silver hair? Spirit tats?

'Sioooux. . .?'

He was starting to feel funny and his knees started to buckle. She saw the color drain from his face.

'Don't you pass out on me!'

She ordered and hustled him over to the bed where he sat down heavily. As he started to fall back, Sioux grabbed him by the front of his vintage Harley Davidson Winged Patriot Tee, pressed his head down between his knees as she rubbed his back and commanded him to breath as he hyperventilated.

'What the hell is going on Sioux!' He gasped and rocked. 'I saw dead people!'

* * *

**_And When I Die __- _Laura Nyro -Blood, Sweat & Tears Version**

_I'm not scared of dying,  
And I don't really care.  
If it's __peace__ you find in dying,  
Well then let the time be near.  
If it's peace you find in dying,  
And if dying time is here,  
Just bundle up my coffin  
'Cause it's cold way down there.  
I hear that its cold way down there.  
Yeah, crazy cold way down there._

_[Chorus:]  
And when I die, and when I'm gone,  
There'll be one child born  
In this world to carry on,  
to carry on._

_Now troubles are many, they're as deep as a well.  
I can swear there ain't no heaven but I pray there ain't no hell.  
Swear there ain't no heaven and I pray there ain't no hell,  
But I'll never know by living, only my dying will tell.  
Yes only my dying will tell.  
Yeah, only my dying will tell._

_Give me my freedom for as long as I be.  
All I ask of living is to have no chains on me.  
All I ask of living is to have no chains on me,  
And all I ask of dying is to go naturally.  
Oh I want to go naturally._

_Here I go,  
Hey Hey!  
Here comes the devil,  
Right Behind.  
Look out __children__,  
Here he comes!  
Here he comes! Hey..._

_Don't want to go by the devil.  
Don't want to go by demon.  
Don't want to go by Satan,  
Don't want to die uneasy.  
Just let me go naturally._

_And when I die,  
When I'm dead, dead and gone,  
There'll be one child born in our world to carry on,  
To carry on._


	3. Chapter 3

**Heehee! I know, me so terrible! All I'm sayin', if ya'll want some mo'? Read & Review ma Lovelies. =:-)**

* * *

Sioux

She knelt in front of him and bent down low enough to peer up at him, his hands clasped behind his head still bent between his knees.

'Sweetie? You O.K.?' She cooed knowing he was anything but.

Slowly he raised his head and blew out a long, beleaguered breath and gave her a narrow stare.

'Who me? I'm just peachy keen Sioux.'

And flopped backwards on the bed.

'Lemme see. I'm not dead. Though I should be.' He mused. 'Oh yeah, _dead people_ saved my ass and yours.'

He tried to stifle it, but he couldn't. His signature Snidley Whiplash giggle rumbled.

'I can't even. . . Tell THAT story at the bar. . .

The giggling burst into deep belly laughter that brought tears to his eyes as he howled.

'Th-th-they'd p-p-ut me in the fuckin' Nut House! Waahaaahaaa!'

'Ah SHIT!' Sioux swore as she climbed on top of him, smacked him in the face, grabbed his tee and shook him hard.

'Straighten up!'

He grabbed her hands and rolled on top of her, his eyes streaming as psychotic laughter roared in her face. He choked and gasped and tried to get it together, then lost it again, as Sioux struggled and got loose.

He grabbed a pillow and muffled his hysterical howls. He waved her off and she waited as his gallows laughter slowly spent. When he removed the pillow, her strained face stared down at him and she cupped his cheek with a trembling hand.

'Baby are you O.K?

Johnathan wiped his face with his tee and sighed. 'Damn! I needed that!'

'And for the record, no I'm not O.K.! What the fuck is going on Sioux?!'

Gods of all my people, walk with me. She prayed as she disentangled from his grip, smiled sweetly and picked up the phone to order a crack of dawn breakfast, as Johnathan's dark eyes tracked her every move.

Johnathan

They sat at the table by the sliding glass door as the Dutch Harbor morning continued to dazzle over smoked Alaska red salmon, bagels and all the fixings. Johnathan ate slowly as he listened intently as Sioux explain their encounter with the supernatural, occasionally interrupting with a question, which she did her best to clarify.

He saw his silent scrutiny was making her skittish, but he needed to be real clear about what happened, and if and how, the day before was going to change their present and future. She raised the carafe and topped off his coffee, and freshened her tea from the pot of hot water, as he sipped slowly, watching her closely. In the face of his silent appraisal, Sioux unconsciously squirmed.

'So, ahhh yeah. . .there you go. We beat death with supernatural help and bear the evidence to prove it.' She grimaced and shrugged.

Great Spirit and sweet Jesus of her Mother's people, what was he thinking? She worried. All the while she spoke he had barely moved, appeared to hardly breath, just held her eyes. Did he think she was lying to him? Was he taking one last long look at the woman who came close to getting him killed, and dragged him into some metaphysical crazy shit he hadn't asked for, and wanted nothing to do with? She couldn't blame him if he wanted to get as away from her crazy as he possibly could.

Finally he took a deep breath and spoke. 'Lemme get somthang straight. . .'

Sioux steeled herself and tried to breathe through her rising fear.

'The spirits of Phil and your Dad saved us and marked us.'

She nodded dumbly.

'Didn't know your Dad, but I know Phil. Sounds like Phil's spirit is tied up with him and 'your' Great Spirit right?'

Sioux again nodded. His use of _'your'_ was not lost on her.

He pressed as his eyes further pierced hers.

'So does that mean we're claimed like by some kind of Holy?'

Sioux was relieved he understood and nodded. 'Pretty much.'

This he needed to know. 'How holy?'

Sioux was confused. 'What do you mean?'

Johnathan leaned in, skewering her sea green eyes fraught with dread, with a hard, serious-as-it-gets stare. Her hand trembled as she brought her mug of tea to her lips.

He steeled himself and prayed harder than he ever remembered praying.

'Holy, Sioux. Like priest/nun celibate Holy?'

Sioux choked as her tea spewed out her nose and mouth as she strangled into her napkin. Johnathan jumped up and pounded her on the back as she chocked and struggled to for a breath. When she could finally breathe, she gaped at him absolutely incredulous.

'Are you insane! You and me celibate?!'

Johnathan slumped back into his chair, weak with relief and spoke recklessly.

'Like I said, I know Phil, and I can't imagine him in this life or the after-life expectin' me to give up women.'

Sioux arched a brow. 'Women?'

DAYUM! Johnathan quickly reached out and grabbed both her hands raining smacking kisses on them as he swore.

'Woman! Only you! 'Til the day I die! You're the only woman I have or will ever love in this life or the next!'

He looked up from her slender strong hands and gauged she was somewhat mollified, and smiled. There was no mistaking the adoration and truth in his deep brown eyes.

'Long as celibacy is off the table baby, everything else? I'm good with it. All of it. I swear!'

Damn his eyes! Her heart soared with the wonder of her love for her precious man. Yet, she took a dainty sip from her tea, and continued to school him.

'The Great Spirit is no parochial, puritan or uptight God.'

She purred as she pulled on the string of tattered ribbon that secured the bow that held her nightgown modestly at her neck. As it released the top of the washed-thin flannel gown slipped slowly down and exposed her creamy shoulders and the top of a luscious breast. Johnathan's eyes narrowed to slits as he followed her every move.

Sioux continued with feigned nonchalance as she raised one long leg to rest on the seat of her chair, the hem of her gown falling slowly and exposing the limb from glittered gold painted toe nails, up her shapely calf, to her velvety inner thigh.

''My Great Spirit takes great joy in the carnal of his people.'

She smiled as she rested an elbow on the top of her thigh and ran a finger slowly up her leg, and her thigh, stopping millimeters from lifting the thin material that covered the open, pouting lips of her sex.

Johnathan gaped and gulped_._

* * *

_**One Fine Day - The Chiffons**__**  
**__One fine day  
You'll look at me  
And you will know  
Our love was meant to be  
One fine day  
You're gonna want me for your girl_

_The arms I long for_  
_Will open wide_  
_And you'll be proud_  
_To have me by your side_  
_One fine day_  
_You're gonna want me for your girl_

_(Bridge)_  
_Though I know you're the kind of boy_  
_Who only wants to run around_  
_I'll keep waiting and someday, darling_  
_You'll come to me_  
_When you want to settle down, oh_

_One fine day_  
_We'll meet once more_  
_And then you'll want_  
_The love you threw away before_  
_One fine day_  
_You're gonna want me for your girl_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Time Bandit crew are still mostly freaked out. Sioux messes with Johnathan. Andy is NOT amused. Please R&R my lovelies and keep me going. I have NEVER not finished a story, but this one is giving me Agita! IrishCaptain you know what I'm talkin' 'bout! ;D**_

* * *

That Night On The Time Bandit

It had been a looong day. That morning Dick went down, Sioux and Johnathan came close to dying, and they had all been interviewed and released by the authorities. They had been sequestered at the Dutch Harbor Police Department and hadn't seen their Captains or Sioux since that horrifying morning. That night, they hung at the bar, a mostly silent group of men mulling the events of a day that would long haunt them. There was little conversation, as the rough and tough, traumatized crew of the Time Bandit stared into their glasses or space. People, even the most curious, somehow knew to leave this huddled group of men be. But even after hanging out at the bar well into the late evening, their hearts just weren't into getting stupid drunk, and they silently returned to the boat, where no one slept well that night.

Every time Mike started to drift off, the sight of Sioux's all but dead body being hoisted to the deck, startled him awake tossing and turning. They had barely spoke that night, but he knew Scotty in bunk next to him, was awake as well. Maybe if he could talk about it, he could sleep Mike thought and cleared his throat loudly.

'I thought she was dead for sure dude. Did you?'

Scotty continued his unfocused stare up at ceiling. Yeah dude, he thought. Fuck, I _knew_ she was dead. I also _knew_ I was watching my Dad and Uncle Andy die with her. Like the scene of a movie on repeat in his mind's eye, he saw it over and over again; Andy pounding on her chest hollering her name, then smothering his mouth over hers, inflating her slack lungs with his breath, as his Dad screamed at him to save her. In those agonizing moments he fully realized what he was witnessing. Their bond, the bond that. . .

Scotty turned and looked over at Mike his expression pained.

'You saw what I did, didn't you? They all came close to dying on that deck.'

'Whadda ya mean?' Mike turned, not sure if Scotty had seen what he had.

Scotty snorted. 'Her dying? Woulda taken them both out. They would have went with her.'

Scotty grinned ruefully. 'Not right away, but they'd never be the same. My Dad? Wouldn't take him long to figure out some way to kill himself. Andy? If he hadn't saved her? He's barely hanging on by his fingernails as it is. He woulda let go.'

And he turned back to gazing at the ceiling and confessed.

'Ya know what sucks? Kids, grandkids, Mom, Grandma, anyone or anything wouldn't have been enough to give 'em the will to live if she'd died.'

Mike stared at Scotty's still profile and his gentle heart grieved.

'Your Dad would throw his self in front of a Mac truck for you dude.'

'Yeah. I know.' Scotty sighed and whispered. 'If he were alive. . .'

* * *

After Sioux and Johnathan had been hoisted to the deck of the Time Bandit, Eddie Sr. had quickly grabbed his son who had run to the Time Bandit, and turned him back towards the Northwestern.

'Go! Now! Stay there until I come for you! MOVE!'

He silently thanked his son's mother the boy was an obedient son, when he turned and obeyed without protest. Eddie then turned his attention to Josh Harris who was on his knees, beating his head on the deck, as the desperate efforts to bring Sioux back to life played out.

'NOOOOO!' Josh swore each time his head hit the deck as if his pain could erase this reality. Josh dimly heard Eddie shouting in his ear swearing.

'She ain't fuckin' dead! She's not gonna fuckin' die!'

Eddie didn't know how he knew what he knew, but he did as tears streamed from his stoic eyes as he watched Andy's desperate efforts, and Johnathan's excruciating suffering. As he struggled to restraint the grieving boy encased in a man's body, and kept him from hurting himself. He just knew this was not Sioux's time. Not here. Not now. Not her! And he whispered his truth repeatedly in Josh's ear as he held him tight in his arms, as Josh keened and moaned.

* * *

After he had hoisted Johnathan and Sioux to the deck and others ran to attend to them, Neil slowly released his death clutch on the hydraulic controls and slumped slowly down to his haunches and ran shaking hands over his chalk white, stricken face as he watched Andy work on Sioux.

'What the fuck!' He muttered. 'Breathe Sioux! Don't you die on me bitch! Don't you die on me. . .don't you die on me. . .'

Over and over he repeated this mantra until finally she jerked and spewed the deadly water from her lungs, and he bowed his head and prayed the prayer of thanks his Momma had taught all her sons back when they were a very young boys.

Sioux & Johnathan

Just when he thought the glory road to paradise was about to be revealed, she lowered her leg, rearranged her gown and leaned over the table, her expression all seriousness, hiding the giddy joy of being alive and the aching anticipation of his body under her hands that was making her light-headed with desire. Still the playful girl couldn't resist the urge to tease the timeless boy that lived in his dark eyes.

'Well you see, now that I'm marked, I just might be called to embrace all of the traditions of my people. Like the polyandry thing. . .'

Johnathan, who had been obsessing on the drape of the neckline of her gown and what lay beneath it, clicked in confused as his erection throbbed.

'Huh? What's that?'

Sioux couldn't help but to savor his impending reaction.

'How it's Sioux tradition that a woman is allowed to chose to be bonded to more than one man. . .'

Johnathan frowned. 'What you talkin' 'bout Sioux?'

'Traditionally the younger brother. . .'

Although she tried her best to keep a stone, serious face, the taken aback look on his face, made her crack a teasing grin, and a wicked brow wiggle.

'Or brothers."

'Fuck that shit!'

He roared as he rose, grabbed her and straddled her on his lap as she gasped and laughed in abandon.

'Sioux! You come up with the craziest injin bullshit!'

He groused as he dragged the neckline of her gown down one slender shoulder and ran his mouth over her shoulder bone.

'It's not bullshit!' She squirmed and giggled. 'True story! Obviously, my people just aren't as uptight as yours!'

'Uptight?' He leered up at her and tugged at the neckline of her gown down until of the top a luscious breast emerged.

'Obviously, you have lost your damn mind.' He mumbled as his tongue slavered down her neck and a big paw bounced a succulent titty.

'You gotta be suffering from the after effects of shock.' He growled as Sioux giggled and squirmed.

'Get a grip!' He grinned and ordered. 'I need to do a complete inspection here! Lemme see what else besides your mind ain't workin' right.'

His tongue flicked a semi-erect nipple and with a groan, and he greedily suckled as she moaned.

* * *

A still mostly asleep man shuffled down the hall clad in camouflage pajama pants and a Time Bandit hoodie grumbling to himself. He turned and a tousled brunette leaned out of a room and shooed him on.

Lita had poked and bugged him relentlessly. 'Mejo! Go see about them. They don't answer their phones and the desk won't put any calls through!'

Amdy squinted at the clock on the bedside table and swore.

'For Christ's sake! It's four thirty in the fuckin' morning!'

'Quit cussin'! Get your ass up and go see about your brother and Sioux!'

Lita pushed and shoved him until he fell to the floor out of a pile of bed covers.

He blearily stared at the brass room number on the door, raised his fist to beat on it and stopped. He pressed his ear to the door, winced and shuffled back down the hall.

'What?! Why didn't you. . .' Lita sputtered and he pushed past her, threw off the hoodie and snuggled back under the covers.

'They're fine.' He mumbled. 'Get in bed.'

Lita climed in bed after him, shook his shoulder and demanded. 'How you know they're fine?!'

'For the love of God woman! All the moanin' and groanin' I heard? Whadda think they're doing in there?

He shuddered and pulled the covers over his head.

'Oh well, that's encouragin'.' Lita sniffed as she climbed into bed and spooned his back.

'Buen chico _(good boy)_, you go to back sleep now.'

Then she whispered in his ear as sneaky small hand stroked his cock.

'If you can. . .'

Andy groaned.

* * *

_**Make You Feel My Love - Adele**_

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
_But I would never do you wrong._  
_I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue._  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
_And on the highway of regret._  
_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_  
_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do._  
_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_  
_To make you feel my love_  
_To make you feel my love_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry these updates have been so slow. Been sooo hard, for some reason. The 'voices' in my head have been whisper soft or silent. Perhaps because of the loss and sadness in their world and ours, or where they will take me will be tough terrain. Meh. We shall see. Hope you enjoy this update. Some SMUT, some crabbin', some just livin'. **_

_**Read & Review Ya'll! I could really use YOUR encouragement. I edited to Joni Mitchell's 2000 version of 'Both Sides Now'. Ahh, shit, water works! **_

* * *

The Morning After Continued

'Stooop!' Sioux giggled uncontrollably and slapped at Johnathan as he swung her around and around in his arms and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed, pinned her and continued to run his 'diagnostic' exam.

'Hush up!' He growled as he pulled down her gown and slide his bearded mouth down her ribs as she squirmed.

'Yep, tickle response functional.' He raspberried her right side, kept her pinned, and twisted to attack her left side.

'Stoooop it! Take it easy. You'll make my head hurt.' Sioux gasped and gingerly touched the lump on the side of her head where Dick had slugged her.

Johnathan froze, propped himself up on his elbows and gently smoothed her hair until he felt the lump. He felt bad he had been playing so rough, but to hear her laugh, so full of life, helped banish the disconcerting thoughts he fought to banish of how close he came to losing her. He drank in her meadow green eyes wet with tears of laughter, and got it together.

'Yep, got a nice goose egg.' He frowned. 'Gonna make a ice pack for that.' And started to rise.

'Noooo.' Sioux pouted and whined, as she wrapped her legs tightly around his fine ass. She held his face and raised her lips to his.

'Gimme some sugar sweetie. . .and make it all better.' She purred and ran her searching tongue over and between his lips, the taste of him making her sigh with happiness

'Siooox. . .' His mouth tenderly captured hers and he deepened their kiss until they were breathless. When he released her, he sadly shook his head.

'I don't think we should. . .'

'I do.' She moaned, her melting green eyes wet with desire.

'I'm alive! You're alive! I want you. I need to feel you. On me, in me. . .over me, under me. . .everywhere. . .come oooon baby!'

It took everything he had to not throw her legs over his shoulders and ram his desperate cock to the end of her sucking hot pussy. Instead he tenderly kissed every inch of her skin that was revealed, as he slipped her gown down her waist, over her hips, down and off her smooth thighs and legs. Sioux moaned and ran her hands through his hair and everywhere she could reach on his body, tugging at his pajama bottoms until he kicked them off.

With a joyful sigh she spread her legs and wrapped them tightly around his fine ass. 'I need you inside me.'

She moaned grinding against his throbbing cock as her melting green eyes beseeched his. Johnathan unconsciously ground his teeth as the raging urge to re-claim her with a primal force that would satisfy the need to roar his victory. Dick had tried to take her from him. But he had WON! Fuck YOU Fucker! I BEAT YOUR ASS!

As he mauled her straining mouth and pulsating body with his mouth and hands, he made the difficult transition from conqueror to disciple. And then he didn't want to take her. What he wanted more than anything was to worship her. To pray at the altar that was her body. His hot breath growled in her ear as he slowly guided the head of his impressive cock into the tight, sopping hot channel that was his hallowed harbor. As his cock slipped in and out, deeper and deeper, Sioux moaned her delight and bucked her hips faster to urge him on.

'I'm only human and I want you so bad my teeth ache. But you gotta settle down now. Hear me?' He stopped thrusting and cautioned into her captured mouth as she panted and trembled.

'Shhhh, baby girl. Daddy got this.' He promised, his slowly thrusting cock slipping over her elated G spot repeatedly as he held her tight and gentled her to letting him take her, in his sweet time, at his pace.

Surrendering, Sioux let go. Let go of every thought or need, except the need for this man, taking her higher and higher to the bliss that was all him, her world, her life.

He felt the channel of her vagina clench and tighten and knew she was close.

'That's it baby. . .come for me. . .sooo good. Oh yeah baby!' He panted hoarsely in her ear. With her rising shriek that had him mindlessly slapping his hand over her mouth, her pounding orgasm strangled his cock in a pulsating vise, that pulled a loud cry straight from his gut, as his cock mindlessly pumped copious thick cum deep within her.

When he could finally form the semblance of speech, his body heavy on hers, he gasped into her ear.

'I swear, this is how I'm gonna go out, hear me? In bed, old as dirt, happy as shit, having made love to you baby!'

Sioux sighed, wrapped her legs tighter around him, smiled for him, and prayed his vow would come true, and that she would go out with him. . . ten seconds later.

Opie Grounds

Mike Fourtner dreamed he was sitting at a kitchen counter as a woman clad in a skimpy white bikini bent over and opened an oven door, leaned in to pull out whatever was smelling soooo good. Her long tanned calves rose to sculpted thighs that propped up an ass that was so round and juicy. . . Suddenly he was behind her. . . his hands reaching for. . .that ass. . .or that food? The smell of roasting meat and onions smelled soooo good. . .he groaned.

With a start his eyes flew open. It took him a few moments to take in his surroundings. Bunk. Boat. No woman. But food! And by the smell, Sioux was cooking it! He threw off the covers, and like a heat-seeking missile, stumbled towards the intoxicating aroma.

Sioux dressed in yoga pants that hugged her fine ass, a tight 'Banita' tee, and hot pink Uggs, was harmonizing with Barbra Streisand's 'Woman in Love' blasting from her ear pods, as pork chops, bacon, skillet smothered potatoes and onions, scrambled eggs, crescent rolls, her famed lava brownies, and coffee, perked, sizzled or baked as she sang and moved sinuously to the music.

Mike was still half-asleep as he leaned on the galley wall and took in the reality that was waaaay better than his dream as he unconsciously growled low. Her hips moved sinuously as she sang,

_I am a woman in love  
And I'm talkin' to you  
You know how you feel  
What a woman can do  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again_

Then bending over to open the oven she booty-popped to the music in her ear pods. Mike was so stupefied he didn't feel the presence behind him until a hard cuff landed upside his head and he yelled in pain and surprise, startling Sioux.

She rose, yanked out her ear pods, turned and spied Mike and Neil outside the galley.

'There you are.' She grinned brightly. 'Breakfast, lunch, dinner, whatever you want to call it, is on in five minutes. Get the others and Johnathan up.'

'Sure Sioux. We got it.' Neil grinned his sweetest baby brotha fake smile as he grabbed Mike by his tee shirt and bum rushed his sorry ass back down the short hallway towards the crew staterooms, where he jacked him up against a wall by his tee and called him out.

'You out your mind mothafuckin' mind freakin' on her like that?' He snarled.

Mike held his hands up and desperately swore the truth.

'Dude! I'm only human! But I swear, the smell of food had me groaning, not her smokin' ass! I swear!'

Neil drilled Mike's wide innocent blue eyes with the burning black coals of his. A beat later, he released him, and shook his head in disgust.

'Dude, you're the most demented fuckin' food freak-show on the planet! You're twisted ass needs an intervention!'

Mike shrugged his shoulders and grimaced.

'What can I say? Her cookin' just does it for me.'

Neil raised his hands and shook his head.

'Don't want to hear it! Get the rest of these fuckers up and let's just fuckin' eat!'

Mike jumped to go wake the others, and Neil headed back to the galley, duly hooked in by the perfume of Sioux's unintentional man trap.

Neil grabbed a mug out the upper cabinet, poured himself a steaming cup of heaven, and sat down at the banquette watching her as she put the finishing touches on her feast.

'Wonder how Lil' Bit's doing?'He sighed, as he stared glumly into his coffee.

Something in his voice stopped Sioux's bustling. For all Neil's sardonic posturing and foul mouth, something about Darleen had touched his tender, protective side. This was the first time they'd been alone the entire trip, and in that moment he had asked about her.

Sioux loaded a hot rescent roll with butter and strawberry jam, wiped her hands on her 'Got Crabs?' apron and brought it to him with a hug, and soft kiss on the top of his head.

'I miss her too Sweetie. But don't worry.' She soothed.

'She's fine. That girl is one tough cookie baby.'

Darleen: Later on in the Day Dick Went Dwon 

After she'd been disposed by every authority involved in Dick's case, she'd been placed under the supervision of Fish and Game Senior Officer Liz Hood, who had accompanied her to her room at the Grand Aleutian, supervised the packing up her belongings, and bum rushed her to the Dutch Harbor airport. Officer Hood had tried to secure her phone, but Darleen had balked. . .big time.

'I'm NOT the criminal here, and I need to make some calls! So back OFF!'

She stood her ground but knew she had only minutes before Sr. Officer Hood secured her phone, and made her first and only call to Jake Anderson.

Jake answered breathless at the first ring. 'Hey baby! Are you O.K.? Where are you? How crazy is this shit!' He blabbered.

Darleen took a deep breath and did her best not to lose it.

'Jake, I'm at the airport. My flight leaves NOW! I'm practically under arrest! They're re-assigning me to A-A-Anchorage!'

Jake was flabbergasted. 'What?!'

'The Dick thing? The Department is big time trippin'! I'm OUT of here!'

She sank to her knees at the departure gate, and sobbed. 'T-t-tell everyone I-I-I don't want to go but I-I- have to! Jake, I'll call you when I can. I'm sooo sorry. . .I lov. . . '

Jake chocked and sank to his knees staring at his phone in shock as her call abruptly ended.

'Darleen? Darleen!' He yelled.

Edgar was walking through the pot aisle, heard Junior's guttural cry and ran to him, sank to his knees beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

'What happened Junior? Tell me!'

He couldn't imagine what new crushing catastrophe had befell the kid.

Jake's hung head slowly rose and his shattered ice blue eyes searched Edgar's.

'She's gone Dude. Darleen's gone.'

'Ah shit!' Edgar muttered as he held him tight as Jake rocked and moaned.

Edgar in Seattle

_So cold he thought as he stood on the heaving deck, binoculars pressed to his eyes searching the endless flow of ice that captured and held prisoner every last one of their pots. If he couldn't find the buoys that marked each string, and recover those pots, the loss would be catastrophic. The end to the season and perhaps the end to the family's commercial fishing legacy. The legacy placed in his hands so precious and fragile. Cold, so cold he sighed, and lowered the binoculars . As he turned to look back at the dark ghostly wheelhouse, he saw an ice flow the size of a skyscraper dead straight ahead. Why didn't Sig see this? Nooooo.!_

Deckboss Edgar Hansen gasped and awoke from yet another nightmare that caused him endless seconds to take in his surroundings and slow the pounding of his racing heart. 'Where are we?' He asked himself the too familiar question as his surrounding slowly came into focus. Her Bedroom. Her bed. Her. Her hogging all the covers. Again.

He groaned in relief and tugged at the blankets and down comforter she burrowed in, and wrapped himself around the intoxicating warmth and scent that was his woman.

'Edgar. . .' She muttered as he gathered his chilled body to welcome of her warmth.

'Quit hoggin'the covers!' He grumbled as she sleepily wrapped a leg around him.

'You cold?' She mumbled.

'No shit!' He again grumped as the goose bumps on his chilled skin began to dissolve as he breathed her in.

'Go back to sleep.' Her exhaled in her ear. 'I was cold and dreamed I was freakin' Opie fishin'!

But he wasn't. For the first time in his adult life it was February, and he was on dry land. And for the first time in years he was on dry land with a woman he wasn't afraid to love wrapped tight in his arms. Life was good. Real good, since she appeared in his world Christmas Eve, and for which he would be eternally grateful. He was busy with re-modeling jobs and his agent had hooked him up with corporate and charity appearances. He brushed wavy raven tendrils from her face and ran a finger over a high arched brow, gently ran a finger across a lush veil of lashes, then traveled down the bridge of her clever nose to her pouting parted lips. Oh how I love you. He thought as he leaned in to capture those lush lips once again.

Suddenly her face crunched as she snorted a load snore in his face, and grumpily turned over muttering some nonsense about people with cold feet.

'That's my girl.' Edgar softly chuckled, spooned her close and fell back to sleep.

Lita in Seattle

Lita wheeled her carry-on through the International arrival gates and spied Johnathan's truck at the curb. She threw her bag into the back and hopped in.

'I could have taken a cab.' She grinned.

'No problemo. I'm a sucker for young love. I live to aid and abed you dizzy bitches delusional enough to fall into the clutches of a Hillstrand, even the sanest one of the bunch.'

'Look who's talkin'. You've been dealing with those two since they were in diapers.' Lita quipped then quickly cut to the chase.

'He doesn't know I'm back does he? How is he?' She pressed.

Lita had made her presentation and ducked out the conference in Montreal a day early. She wanted to surprise Andy so she had called Jimmy Sue to pick her up.

'You doubt my skills at deception? I'm insulted.' Jimmy Sue pouted.

Lita quickly turned in her seat and gave her a few 'I am not worthy' bows.

'That's better.' Jimmy Sue blew out another smoky plume.

'As we speak he is blissfully clueless; bailing hay, horseshoeing, rustlin' cattle, hangin'out wit Tonto? Whatever the hell he does out on there at that ranch. Horse shit therapy he calls it.'

Jimmy Sue rolled her eyes to heaven. 'Told him I needed the truck for some errands so I dropped him off and said I'd be back to pick him up at four.'

'Jimmy Sue. How. Is. He?' Lita warned with a narrow look.

'Alright Chica! Don't get all Loca on my ass!' Jimmy Sue waved her off.

'Lemme see. In the 72 hours since you've been gone, and have called me every freakin' day! As I have duly reported, he has managed under my most excellent care, to have survived the pain and desolation of your desertion.' And raised a sorrowful hand to her forehead, then snorted.

'He's following the program. Early to bed, early to rise. Gets up at 8, takes his meds, eats three squares, and goes out to that ranch every day, comes back reeking of horse shit and sweat, showers, eats dinner, we watch some tube, and he knocks out by 10.'

Jimmy Sue sighned. 'Real different from wrangling Johnathan back-in-the-day.'

And shot Lita a raised brow smirk. 'Those were some good times.'

'I'll just bet.' Lita sourly muttered, donned her Chanel sunglasses and re-assured by Jimmy 's in-person report finally relaxed.

* * *

**_'Woman in Love' Barbra Streisand_**

_Life is a moment in space  
When the dream is gone  
It's a lonelier place  
I kiss the morning good-bye  
But down inside you know  
We never know why_

_The road is narrow and long_  
_When eyes meet eyes_  
_And the feeling is strong_  
_I turn away from the wall_  
_I stumble and fall_  
_But I give you it all_

_I am a woman in love_  
_And I'd do anything_  
_To get you into my world_  
_And hold you within_  
_It's a right I defend_  
_Over and over again_  
_What do I do?_

_With you eternally mine_  
_In love there is_  
_No measure of time_  
_They planned it all at the start_  
_That you and I_  
_Live in each others heart_

_We may be oceans away  
You feel my love  
I hear what you say  
No truth is ever a lie  
I stumble and fall  
But I give you it all_

_I am a woman in love_  
_And I'd do anything_  
_To get you into my world_  
_And hold you within_  
_It's a right I defend_  
_Over and over again_  
_What do I do?_

_I am a woman in love_  
_And I'm talkin' to you_  
_You know how you feel_  
_What a woman can do_  
_It's a right I defend_  
_Over and over again_

_I am a woman in love_  
_And I'd do anything_  
_To get you into my world_  
_And hold you within_  
_It's a right I defend_  
_Over and over again_  
_What do I do?_


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is allll about Andy & Lita. Show a Sista some love and R&R. =:-)**

* * *

Lita & Andy 

The conference in Montreal was one of the computer science industry's most prestigious events and she had been beyond thrilled three months ago when she accepted the invitation to be a presenter on the most anticipated panel: 'Innovators and the Future of Personal Computing'. That was then. B.A. Before Andy. The tidal wave that was one Andy Hillstrand had crashed over her life, rolling her in the deep of an ardor that she didn't want to escape. Not for a minute, and certainly not for three whole days.

Andy had not been amused when she casually broached cancelling over breakfast a week before the conference, and she had let it drop, for now. That night the issue came to a head. She had been musing aloud about what big, fat lie she could come up with to cancel as they lay intertwined, their heads at the foot of his big Ralph Lauren wet dream bed.

'I could tell them my Nana is very ill, close to death?'

She squirmed and grimaced into the azure blue eyes she adored, as she ran a finger down the faint clef in his strong chin. Andy's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

'Don't you dare! Mom and Grandma told us if we ever told a lie about their death or grave illness to get out of anything we'd promised to do, they'd know and just to spite us and teach us a lesson, they'd up and die, and we'd burn in hell.'

'That's not gonna happen. Nana passed away ten years ago.' Lita pouted and came up with another whopper.

'I could say I threw my back out having rough sex with a big, nasty Alaskan cavacho and won't be out of traction for weeks?'

Andy eyes narrowed. 'You jump my bones one more time while I'm under the kitchen sink trying to fix that leak, traction is more likely in my future than yours.'

'I can't help myself.' Lita purred and traced his smiling mouth with a finger. 'You so sexy with your tools. . . fixin' stuff. . . muy macharran _(manly man)_ !'

'Sides.' She whined. 'I don't wanna go.'

'Why wouldn't you go' He kissed the top of her forehead and murmured. 'I'm fine. Getting better every day. Live your life and do your thing.'

'But I've been to a million conferences like this one. I can miss this one mejo.' Lita continued to wheedle.

Andy disentangle himself from her arms, sat up and raised a finger and went Captain Zen on her amazing ass.

'One. How many of these conferences have you cancelled in the past?'

'Well none. but. . . ' Lita sputtered as she rose .

Andy held up another finger. 'Two. And why is that?'

Lita saw when he was headed, brushed her hair off her face, pulled the sheet over her breasts, crossed her arms and admitted.

'Alright! I've worked my ass off for years to become a expert in my field and presenting at these conferences is a big feather in my career cap.'

'Exactly! You have a career you have worked your fine ass off to build.' He scooted to the headboard, leaned back, and crossed his arms.

'As have I. Soon and very soon Lita, I'm going back out fishin'.'

She heaved a heavy sign, crawled into his arms and fiddled with the hair on his chest to avoid his eyes. He cupped her face and willed her eyes to his.

'I love you. You know I do. We'll figure this out. But you gotta do you or I can't do me.'

Mierda ! _(shit!)_ She hated it when he was right. There it was. Stone cold reality. She was a big-time business woman in love with a fisherman. Not just a fisherman, but a third generation commercial fishing boat owner who ran _his_ big-time business hands on, from the wheelhouse in the deadly Bering Sea. Far, far away.

' You're a Bandita now chica.' He grinned and traced a finger over her pouted mouth .

'So suck it up Buttercup. Time Bandit's motto is 'No Cry Babies!' You go and make Poppi proud meja.'

Lita finally sucked it up, and her brown eyes morphed from soft and yielding, to the tough corporate warrior Princess she was, and she swore.

'I'm going to that conference. And mejo, I'm gonna Bandita kick ass!'

Andy laughed, then captured her sweet mouth in his, and whispered. 'That's my girl!'

Andy

A few weeks before Lita had taken him to The Sanctuary, a non-profit rescue ranch dedicated to saving thoroughbred horses bound for slaughter, where she had volunteered over the years. He had hit it off with the owners Kelly and her husband Roy, and just about every day since, he had shown up to lend a hand with whatever needed to be done. Feeding, grooming, training, shoving horse manure, no task was beneath him and he appeared to genuinely enjoy the hours he spent working there.

'Good girl.' Andy whispered into the ear of a skittish four year-old thoroughbred filly with a bad foreleg that had killed her racing career. When she proved unable to fowl, she faced the slaughterhouse. Kelly and Roy came across her at a sale in Virginia and had brought her to The Sanctuary. Slowly over the weeks Andy had whispered the proud and stubborn 'Athénaïs**:** Madam de Montespan' into accepting her new role as a beloved family member. Kelly said there was a family in California interested in adopting her and he was doing his best to get her ready for a long, full and productive life.

In addition to saving thoroughbreds, The Sanctuary also paired these horses with children and teens who battled life threatening diseases. From cancer to multiple sclerosis, to developmental mental health disorders, The Sanctuary was a ranch of hope and healing. As he worked with the horses and the kids, he thanked God every day his kids and grand kids had been blessed with good health and sound minds.

'Come on, let's get you settled for the night.' He murmured as he lead the Athénaïs back to the stable.

Lita 

Shortly after she had brought Andy to The Sanctuary, she and Kelly had leaned on the corral posts and watched Andy's expert horse whispering, and had the gurlfriend talk.

'You didn't find that hombre in the yuppie wine bars you're known to frequent. Where'd you find a real deal cowboy?' Kelly's cool grey eyes inquired.

Lita couldn't help a smug smile and nodded towards her man. 'Long story short, but yeah. Andy's the real deal. Commercials crab Captain, three time Alaska State Barrel Racing Champion, horse whisperer who used to own his own ranch.

Kelly's mouth hung open. 'Get out of town!' She gasped. 'What the hell is he doing here mucking out stables?'

'He calls it 'horse shit' therapy.' Lita rolled her eyes.

Dutch Harbor

The fleet had waged a valiant battle against the sea of deadly ice that had covered the opilio fishing grounds but in the end, the ice won. The Time Bandit had finally limped back to Dutch with all but two of their pots safe on deck and her holds full. Johnathan and every other Captain who had any sense, made the decision to not only to return to Dutch Harbor for the next off-load, but to tie up their boats and return home until the ice receded, and fishing could resume with modicum of safety and financial viability.

As the weary and dispirited crew tied the boat up for the final off-load, Johnathan sat in the Captain's chair fuming, finally tugging off his cap, banging it on the consol, and then flinging it across the bridge.

'Cock suckin', fuckin' ice!' He swore and took a deep drag off yet another Winston and stared out the side window.

Only lightening quick reflexes allowed Sioux to catch the cap before the stiff brim caught her in the face as she come up to stairs to the bridge. Holding it over her face she wearily inhaled his scent, now tinged with dank frustration and the acerbic bite of spiked adrenalin. She took in the beautiful blue Alaska sky and the majestic eagles that elegantly dipped and soared how thought how ironic it was this morning was the best weather they'd had all season and they were leaving. She sauntered over and kissed the back of his head.

He grumped. 'This is a fuckin' disaster. Everybody's gotta fly home then fly back. We're losing valuable time and we have a shit load of opies to catch.'

Sioux calmed and reminded. 'And we caught a shit load before the ice came down and when the ice recedes, we'll come back, we'll catch more shit loads of crab.'

'Nothing you can do about it so quit bitchin'.' She finger combed his hair and smiled at the small patch of silver.

'We'll be back my love.' She promised. 'We've battled the dark. Now we're going back to the light for a while.

Then she lied. 'Seattle will seem like heaven.'

Sioux just knew what she knew. None of them was supposed to be in Seattle at this time. There was something there. Something that awaited, something that threatened those she loved. She didn't know what, or who it was. Only that she had a bad, bad feeling.

And the dream she had dreamed for weeks.

* * *

_**'Dreams' - Fleetwood Mac **_

_**Now here you go again  
You say you want your freedom  
Well who am I to keep you down  
It's only right that you should  
Play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully to the sound  
Of your loneliness  
Like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering  
What you had, And what you lost  
And what you had, And what you lost**_

_**Chorus:**_  
_**Thunder only happens when it's raining**_  
_**Players only love you when they're playing**_  
_**They say, women, they will come and they will go**_  
_**When the rain washes you clean, you'll know**_  
_**You'll know**_

_**Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions**_  
_**I keep my visions to myself**_  
_**It's only me who wants to wrap around your dreams and**_  
_**Have you any dreams you'd like to sell**_  
_**Dreams of Loneliness like a heartbeat, drives you mad**_  
_**In the stillness of remembering**_  
_**What you had, And what you lost**_  
_**And what you had, oh what you lost**_

_**Thunder only happens when it's raining**_  
_**Players only love you when they're playing**_  
_**Women, they will come and they will go**_  
_**When the rain washes you clean, you'll know**_

_**Oh Thunder only happens when it's raining**_  
_**Players only love you when they're playing**_  
_**They say, women, they will come and they will go**_  
_**When the rain washes you clean, you'll know**_  
_**You'll know**_  
_**You will know**_  
_**Oh oh oh you'll know**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**This is a very short update. I feel soooo bad this story has been sooo hard to get going. Maybe because the fresh hell of 'After Hell Froze Over' will be so hard for my folks. R&R please, pretty please. =:-)**

* * *

Sioux's Dream

_The soundtrack that wafted through her nightmare was always 'Come to Me' , the song the doomed Fantine sang to her precious Cosette,__from her favorite __musical 'L_es Misérables', _as she ran__ and __climbed desperately up the bluff that faced the raging sea. The screams of the child whipped her forward as she clawed her way through the tree branches and thorny bushes that tore at her face and arms. When she reached to top, she rested for a second on hands and knees heaving and breathless. Then finally saw a small head bobbing in the crashing waves struggling to keep a little mouth stretched in an endless scream, just above the water. Somehow Sioux knew it was a little girl. Just as she rose to begin her headlong, treacherous descent to the beach, to launch herself into the deadly crashing waves to save the child, the sea became calm and smooth as glass. A skiff suddenly appeared with a woman at the helm, headed straight to the child who stopped screaming and raised her arms for rescue. As the skiff reached the child, the woman reached out to pull her out of water. Sioux slumped and dropped her to her knees with relief and prayers of thankfulness. She was saved! She WILL LIVE! Her heart sang. As she stared at the rescue, she couldn't understand why the woman didn't immediately lift the child from the deadly water. As she started to scream for the woman to get the child out of the freezing water, the woman raised her head, smiled up at her, then pushed the child's head under the water, and held her down, throwing her head back and laughing in triumph as the child drowned. NOOOOO! NOOOO! Sioux screamed and screamed as she helplessly watched the little girl sink into the greedy maw of the lethal water._

Johnathan

From their Seattle home, on their first night back from Opies, he'd awoken a few hours earlier, couldn't go back to sleep, and had crept down to the den so as not to disturb Sioux, who was sleeping soundly. He had just paused the playback of his favorite show 'The Sons of Anarchy' and was reeling after watching the heroic and brutal death of his favorite character, the epic Opie.

'FUCK YOU SUTTER! You sadistic muthafucker! You killed Opie!?' He shouted at the screen his arms raised in disbelief. Before he could wipe away his man-tears of genuine shock and grief, Sioux's screams rent the air.

SHIT! Johnathan leaped up from the sectional and ran to the stairs. She'd started to have nightmares a few weeks ago that caused her to abruptly awake, struggle to sit up, and gasp for breath. It had happened twice while he slept next to her on the boat and scared the hell out of him. Both times, he'd held her and stroked her hair until her breathing slowed and she fell back to sleep. Both times in the morning, she claimed she didn't remember the dream, or her distress.

This one must be a humdinger he thought, his heart hammering as he bounded up the stairs to the horrifying shrieks and sobs of the woman he loved. He found Sioux screaming and frantically thrashing against the covers on the bed, desperately struggling to get free. He leap on the bed and grabbed her tightly in his arms as she fought him.

'Sioux! Sioux! Wake up Baby!' He shouted as she frantically battled to escape him.

'Noooo! Doooon't! Save her! Why won't you save her!' Sioux screamed hysterically.

He grabbed her chin and forced her wild, sightless, black-green eyes to his.

'It's a dream baby! Just a dream. It's alright! I'm here. You're O.K.!'

Before he could bring her to full consciousness, her hands fought him so frantically, he winced as her nails scored his face and neck as she struggled and sobbed. In the minutes that seemed like hours, he was finally able to restrain her and whisper her to consciousness. Slowly her wild green-black eyes began to clear and lighten to meadow green as she collapsed in his arms.

'Ahhh baby.' He soothed and rubbed her back in rough circles until her heaving sobs subsided to weak whimpers. Only then did he push the mane of black hair, and hold her shattered face in his big strong hands.

His voice was whisper soft. 'Tell me. Tell me baby. What scared you?

Sioux finally saw him. Her rock, her love, her man, and stuttered into his loving dark eyes.

'I saw her. B-b-efore I only heard the screams. I always ran to save the child. Th-i-i-s time I saw her! The girl. She was sooo little. Why would that evil woman pretend to save her? Let that l-i-i-tle girl think she was going to saved.'

Sioux eyes stared through him as she witnessed the horror again and gulped. 'Then with her bare hands, she k-k-ill her?

'W-h-h-y?' Sioux sobbed into the safe harbor of his strong arms, as he held her, and rocked her tight, as she keened her grief.

* * *

_**'Come to Me' - Les **__**Miserables**_

_**Cosette, it's turned so cold  
Cosette, it's past your bedtime  
You've played the day away  
And soon it will be night.  
Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading  
Don't you see the evening star appearing?  
Come to me, and rest against my shoulder  
How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.  
Hurry near, another day is dying  
Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?  
There's a darkness which comes without a warning  
But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.**_

[_**Valjean enters.]**_  
_**Valjean**_  
_**Oh, Fantine, our time is running out**_  
_**But Fantine, I swear this on my life**_

_**Fantine**_  
_**Look, M'sieur, where all the children play**_  
_**Valjean**_  
_**Be at peace, be at peace evermore.**_  
_**Fantine**_  
_**My Cosette...**_  
_**Valjean**_  
_**Shall live in my protection**_  
_**Fantine**_  
_**Take her now**_  
_**Valjean**_  
_**Your child will want for nothing**_  
_**Fantine**_  
_**Good M'sieur, you come from God in Heaven.**_  
_**Valjean**_  
_**And none will ever harm Cosette**_  
_**As long as I am living.**_  
_**Fantine**_  
_**Take my hand,**_  
_**The night grows ever colder.**_  
_**Valjean**_  
_**Then I will keep you warm.**_  
_**Fantine**_  
_**Take my child, I give her to your keeping.**_  
_**Valjean**_  
_**Take shelter from the storm**_  
_**Fantine**_  
_**For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping**_  
_**And tell Cosette I love her**_  
_**And I'll see her when I wake...**_  
_**[She dies with a smile]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Whelp, this update sets up for some of the upcoming 'new fresh hells' for the my crews. Changed names of Sig's kids, cause they're kids. Thanks for hangin' wit me. Please Read & Review. . .I need it! =:-) **_

Lita & Andy

He sat on an over turned bucket outside of Athénaïs' stall sharing an apple with her. She nudged his head with her nose, greedy for more.

'Not your turn!' Andy grinned as he carved another slice with his pocket knife intended for himself. 'Deal is, one for me, then one for you.' Athénaïs nudged him again with a whinny. Andy chuckled as he feed her his slice. 'Seeing as you are named for a high-floutin' royal mistress of a King of France, I guess your wish is my command.'

'Pffffft!'

Andy started at the sound and looked up. There at the barn doorway stood a figure silhouetted the fading sunlight. Cowboy hat, jacket, boots, and a short sheer print dress back lit by the sun, exposing long shapely legs, thighs, and. . .WHOA! As she strode towards him her features her slowly emerged.

'Lita!'

'Caught you red-handed!' Lita stopped, a fist resting on a cocked hip.

'Cheatin' on me with another woman cavacho?' Her pouting lips lifting to a grin.

Andy's heart leapt as he bounded to his feet and swung her around in his arms, crushed her mouth, and kissed her with a hunger that left her wheeling. Dos mios! She melted against his strong body, her senses inflamed by the natural smell of him mixed with the earthy sweat of hard work and horses. Andy devoured her mouth with a moan as a hungering hand crept up her skirt and squeezed her fine round ass.

'God, I missed you so much! You're home early!' He groaned and ran his starving mouth down her creamy neck.

'I'm only human and baby you ain't wearing any underwear!' He panted, his cerulean blue eyes inflamed. 'You looking to get laid up in the hay loft?'

Lita feigned wide-eyed innocence, but before she could tease him, they were interrupted by a loud snort. Athénaïs was not amused and pawed her displeasure.

Lita smiled into his hungry mouth. 'You better see about you girlfriend before she kicks that door down mejo.'

Dawne and Edgar

'Edgar?' She murmured as she straddled him, her hands deftly massaging away the thorny knots in his shoulders and back as he softly groaned in sleepy pleasure from her ministrations that Monday might.

'Mmmmmmm.' Was all he could utter.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. 'What cha doing Friday night Sweetie?'

Whaddayamean?Whatwedoing?' He mumbled.

'Wel-l-l-l now baby, I gotta make a family personal appearance and I'd kinda wondered if you'd wanna go with me?'

She felt his body tense as he slowly rolled over under the cage of her legs, and stared up at her. 'To meet your family? Friday?'

She smiled down at him, her meadow green eyes soft with empathy. 'Yep. The whole Langford / Papadopoulos major Greek freak show.'

Edgar reached up and ran his hands ran through her soft curls and shot her a shit-eating grin. He had been stressing, but hadn't mentioned his mother Snefrid, had issued a off-handed invitation for him to come over Sunday for brunch and bring 'his friend'. Tit for tat he reasoned.

'No problemo baby. Friday is cool. 'Cause Sunday you're coming with me.' He smiled big and smug.

'Wherrrre?' Dawne was suspicious not only his easy acceptance of joining her with her family, but at what was on his agenda for Sunday.

'To my Mother's for brunch.'

The horrified look on Dawne's face cracked him up as he wrestled her to her back and loomed over her, his hazel-brown eyes dancing.

'Yep! My hell is yours, and your hell is mine. So the Greek / Norwegian freak shows go down this weekend! Promise you won't leave me after you meet my family?

'I love you.' He purred as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, then tickled her ribs with his strong hands until she gasped and sputtered.

'Stooop! You better man-up! And get ready for a close encounter with my freak show of a family!'

'Hey, Uncle Marcos is cool. How bad can the rest be?'

Dawne smiled but worried. Bitch-ass sister Nena and her asshole husband Edward were no joke.

Sioux

'Yo! Sioux! Shoot me another a beer baby!'

Johnathan shouted from the great room in their Seattle home where he was ensconced on the sectional watching the football games he had DVRR's before leaving. Even though as always, he knew the final scores and who had won, he always enjoyed watching the games as if they were live. Sioux groaned. They had been home for two days and he had barely moved from his 'Mission Coach Control Central' watching the NFL championship games that lead to the Super Bowl. She had indulged him up 'til now because she knew he was pissed and stressed out about the halt of Opilo season, and freaked out over her nightmare drama.

But days of enduring his shoutin', burpin', and scratchin' in the same funky sweats, on the sectional day and night, had wore her last nerve down to the nub. He swore after the Super Bowl, he'd finally return to their bed, but she couldn't help herself. Fantasies of strangling his ass and burying the sorry carcass in the back yard woods danced delightfully in her thoughts as she fed and watered his football possessed ass, and marveled at the depths of her love. Then to add injury to insult, the e-mail she had opened in the morning had jolted her back to her reality. She was gonna have to go deal with more debris from her past, and deal with it soon! Shit!

Dawne and Edgar 

Dawne had spent many hours searching for the perfect house gift to bring to his Mother. Finally she chose a Rosemaling design vase with the colorful flowing lines, scrolls, flowers, that were the hallmark of Norwegian art since the 1700's. When she shyly showed him her selection, the day before the Hansen Sunday brunch. He had gasped.

'Dawne! It's beautiful! Mom'll love it!'

She blushed and shyly met his eyes. 'That florist I found in Ballard? We'll swing by before we go to your Mother's and they'll arrange a spray of traditional Norwegian flowers for the vase. Do you really think she'll like it?

He knew she was nervous about meeting his family for the first time. His mother Snefrid, Sig's wife June, and their daughters Tina and Sandy. He just prayed it went better than the dinner with _her_ family had.

* * *

Dawne's family tradition was dinner the third Friday of each month at their favorite Greek restaurant, Costa Opa at 8 p.m. She had missed January and knew there would be talk if she missed February. Her father Christos had started the tradition years before. He and Fedro Costas the owner/chef had been friends since forever. This monthly dinner was reserved for the adults of the Langford / Papadopoulos extended family, with a strict 'no kids' rule. Where the adults could come together and keep the ties of the family strong. Everyone knew to call Costas with their R.S.V.P. the third Thursday of each month, and it was always a surprise to see who showed up. It was a family rite of passage at age 21 to be included, and Dawne, her sisters, and cousins eagerly awaited their inclusion. Christos had firmly believed these dinners were a important tritual to keep help to the younger generation to feel close to the traditions of the family, and keep them going after his generation had passed.

When she and Edgar arrived there were about ten people milling around drinks in hand some laughing and talking animatedly, some shouting fingers pocking chests, or arms raised in apparent frustration. Edgar looked around warily and whispered in Dawne's ear.

'Ah, some of these guys look really pissed off.'

Dawne poked him in the side and grinned. 'They're not mad they're just glad to see each other. Greek style.'

'Hate to be around when they're mad at each other!' Edgar muttered.

Just then from behind, strong arms grabbed them both in a tight bear hug. 'You still dragging this 'Wege around _Όμορφη κόρη μου__ (my beautiful daughter)_?'

'Uncle Marcos!' Dawne squealed and hugged, as Edgar met his eyes and laughed.

'When did you get back?' She frowned and poked his chest. 'And didn't tell me! Look at you! You've lost weight again!' She grabbed his jaw and worried it, searched his Aegean Sea blue eyes and scolded.

'And you look like hell! I hate it when you go out fishin' and come back looking like this! What have I told you about taking care of yourself out there?! Huh? What?'

Marcos gave Edgar a weary look. 'Every time I come back from a trip she bitches me out like this. Like I'm a kid and she's my μητέρα _(mother)._ You just wait Hansen.'

Dawne was already planning the hearty stews and casseroles she was going to prepare to tuck into his freezer. But most importantly, the quiet time over a home cooked meal, when they could talk. Talk about what had sent him out fishing. Sioux. . . his Sam. Just then, Edgar's eyes narrowed over her shoulder. She turned and groaned. It was her sister Nena's husband Edward, his Dickness, in the withering flesh, well into his cups, with a shit-eating grin on his ugly frog mouth.

'Well, well, well Dawne.' He drunkenly drawled. 'I see you still got your 'fisherman flavor of the week' in tow. Gonna introduce me?'

Edgar's grin was thin and deadly, which any quasi-sane man would have recognized as very dangerous, as he gently nudged Dawne closer to Marcos, and stepped to Edward with cold, hard stare.

'Edgar. Edgar Hansen.'

Dumb-ass drunk Edward went there smug and stupid. 'So, Edgar. Edgar Hansen? Whoever, whatever you say. She puttin' out? You gettin' any off her?'

Edgar's blood boiled to well past nuclear meltdown. He shot Marcos a quick raised brow, then his right fist clenched and he threw it at Edward's glass jaw with every fiber of his considerable strength. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head and his body started to slump. With lightening fast reflexes Marcos grabbed Edward in a side hug and hustled his staggering ass out of the room as Dawne beamed at Edgar.

* * *

He had taken her to his house, were her car was parked, after the brunch at his Mother's where she had met Snefrid, Sig's wife June, and her daughters Tina and Sandy for the first time. He thought the brunch went well, heck he was shocked it had gone so well. His mother had been delighted with Dawne's gift and Sig's girls had taken to Dawne with giggly abandon admiring her clothes and boots. June. Well, June was June. Queen Bee to the bone, stiff and fake as ever. When June had begin to speak in Norwegian, Snefrid had shot her a look and said curtly in Norweigian. 'English, June. Don't be rude.' And continued her conversation with Dawne about her beloved herb garden. Their goodbyes had been warm and Mom had urged Dawne to come again, and often. She had shot him a look that spoke volumes, but was basically the same he got from everyone who met Dawne. 'Don't blow it!'

However, Dawne had not spoken a word since climbing into his truck. He had shot worried glances at her still, stiff profile that stared resolutely out the front windshield, her hands knotted, white knuckled in her lap. When he swung into his driveway and parked, she still remained still and staring. He leapt out and ran to the passenger door and pled.

'Come on baby, lemme make you a cup of tea sweetie.' And held out his hand. Dawne slowly held out her right hand and allowed him to lead her into his kitchen where she sat silently at the breakfast banquette while he filled a teapot with bottled water and fired up the burner. She was so silent and still, her eyes staring down at her tightly clenched fists, his heart froze in dread.

'Baby. . .' He whispered, as he pulled her clenched cold hands in his and pled softly.

'Talk to me. Please. Look at me. Please baby, please.'

Slowly her head rose and her swimming sea green eyes finally met his, her voice hollow and flat.

'I like your Mom. A lot. She loves you so much and worries about you. It's not about her.  
Your nieces are girls I'd like to have over for a slumber party.'

'Alright. . .' Edgar encouraged and stared up at her as she rose, and poured boiling water over tea bags in two mugs and brought them to the table. She dunked her tea bag slowly and avoided his eyes. Finally she raised her head and he audibly gasped. Her eyes were a hard black-green, and with a low, steely voice he had never heard before, she finally spoke.

'June?' She upper lip curled. 'She didn't have to take such delight in tearing my heart out. She really didn't have to do that. And for that. . .'

Her hand slapped the table and she rose. 'I'M GONNA. FUCK. THAT. BITCH. UP!'

Edgar's eyes bugged as he gasped. 'Gud hjelpe meg!' (God help me!) And sorrowfully cradled his head in his arms on the table and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

_**'Love of My Life' - Queen **_

_Love of my life,  
You hurt me,  
You broken my heart,  
Now you leave me_

_Love of my life can't you see,_  
_Bring it back bring it back,_  
_Don't take it away from me,_  
_Because you don't know what it means to me_

_Love of my life don't leave me,_  
_You've stolen my love you now desert me,_

_Love of my life can't you see,_  
_Bring it back bring it back,_  
_Don't take it away from me,_  
_Because you don't know what it means to me_

_You will remember when this is blown over,_  
_And everything's all by the way,_  
_When I grow older,_  
_I will be there at your side,_  
_To remind how I still love you_  
_I still love you_  
_I still love you_

_Hurry back hurry back,_  
_Don't take it away from me,_  
_Because you don't know what it means to me_

_Love of my life,_  
_Love of my life_


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry updates have been so slow. Me tryin' to get ma muse back. Hope you like this one. Read & Reviw ma lovelies and beat ma ass to keep this story going! =:-)  
**

* * *

Johnathan

She placed the requested beer in his raised hand, his attention focused on a 3rd down and 8 critical play and muttered. 'Going for a run, then leaving in the morning.'

Johnathan took a big swig off the frosty Miller's and belched. Then her words registered.

'Huh? Where you going?!' He shouted at her retreating back.

'Sioux!'

He bellowed as he rolled off the sectional and scrambled to get to his feet, one eye still on the play, beer expertly in hand. By the time he got to the front door, and flung it open, all he could see was her jogging down the driveway, ponytail bouncing. Shit! No way he was going to run after her barefoot, and let's face it, he woulda been gasping like a flapping cod on the sorting table before he reached the street. He slammed the door shut, walked into the kitchen and poured the rest of the beer down the sink.

'Party's over Jacky'. He mumbled. Then he heard the back door open and the distinctive sound of the Bain of his existence bellowing out an excruciating version of Heart's 'Barracuda'.

Jimmy Sue boogied into the kitchen, iPod clipped to the neckline of her 'Kickin' Ass In Homer, Alaska Since 1951' hoodie and stopped short in horror at the sight of the Bain of _her_ existence. She raised both hands in feigned shock and deadpanned.

''He Who Rules The Fifth Level Of Hell Where Dumbass Football Re-runs Reign' has risen. Praise the Lawd.'

And breezed past him.

Johnathan scowled, took off after her bellowing. 'Jimmy Sue! What the hell is going on with Sioux?'

Dawne

When Edgar finally raised his head, she spied something in his eyes. Something old, sad and defeated, and her heart ached. It was as though her outburst had shocked him back . . .waaaay back to a place where he was very young and very helpless. Damn! He looked about thirteen!

Dawne leaned against the sink, took a sip of her tea and a deep breath. Who was this man? And why hadn't she made some B.S. excuse, picked up her purse and breezed out, never to see or speak to him again? Who was she to come between him and his family? Was she just some chick who had randomly picked him up Christmas Eve and infatuated him? Did he cling to and professed to love her because the love of his life was lost and unattainable?

Right here, right now she was going to get the answers to these questions and more. June had pulled the pin out of particularly deadly grenade and had blown up her fairytale love story, bringing stone cold reality back with a vengeance. Here we go Edgar. . . my love.

And she recited her encounter with June. All the while studying him closely.

_She had gathered up the remaining plates from the table and followed June into the kitchen as Edgar, his Mother and Sig's girls continued to enjoy Sandy's story about her disastrous glee club audition. June had nodded and motioned for her to put the plates on the counter to her left. Then she turned and smiled. _

_'You seem like a nice girl. . . 'Dawne right?' Her squeaky, faked sweet Minnie Mouse voice grated. _

_Dawne couldn't help herself. She hadn't liked Sig's wife on sight. Her bleached blond, Ice Queen vibe raised her hackles and defenses. Sig she liked and had him down. June's grin was smug and her brown eyes flinty as she delivered her death blow._

'_I don't want you to waste your time. Girls your age are looking to start a family, right? But Edgar already has one. He had a __vasectomy__ after their youngest son. You know that? Don't you? Besides Louise, his wife? She's coming back for him, her husband, the father of her children.' _

_Adrenaline spiked sharp up and down Dawne's nervous system. She wanted to turn and flee but her eyes never left June's. You don't run when a deadly Cobra lazily rises to strike. _

_June turned, pleased to see the color drain from Dawne's face, looked out her kitchen window on to the vista of the infinity pool and the panoramic Seattle view of her domain and mused. _

'_Twenty years together is a loooong time. She wants him back. And what Louise wants she gets. She's like me in that regard.' _

_June smirked, full of herself, as she slowly looked Dawne up and down. 'You're not like us. So not like us at all.' _

_Dawne's body and soul went ice cold as she bravely held June's examining eyes studying her like a butterfly pinned and ready for dissection. _

_'I can see why his kukk __(cock)__ is excited for you. You're young, different, and sexy. But know you have no chance with him. Louise is coming and she's goona take her man back.' _

_And as June picked up a plate to dry, her hard eyes bored into stunned sea green of Dawne's. _

_'And I will make it my business to see that she does. This is Hansen family business. Louise and I? We come from the same village in Norway. We all do. We share a history, language, and bond you will never understand. Edgar? He has got himself together. He knows he messed up and will be happy to get his family back. Blood and bond. This is meant to be. Would you keep this family apart? Keep those three children from their father?' _

_Dawne managed to keep that dagger from piercing her heart as she worked saliva into her bone dry mouth and finally found her voice. _

_'He's come a looong way. Edgar has fought long and hard, and is his own man now. You and Louise? Think you can play him like a marionette? You don't know __**this **__man. I do.'_

_Then she smiled the fake confident smile of a woman who prayed she knew her man. _

_'Bring it!'_

_She turned and flounced out of June's little domestic kingdom. _

That bitch June don't know about me Dawne thought as she studied Edgar's shocked face closely. Question was did she know Edgar?

Sioux

Sioux cooled down walking the last half mile of her seven mile jog. The e-mail she had received had been short, urgent and in French. _(translated here)_

**_Madam Moreau,_**

**_Many trunks have arrived. And a telegram from __Daisuke* __instructing me to contact you immediately. _**

**_Please come. _**

**_Étienne_**

Étienne was _her _majordomo who had run her Paris operation for over twenty years. Her apartment on the quaint island of Ile Saint Louis was just a few steps away from Notre Dame Cathedral on the small island in the middle of the Seine. It was like an oasis from the rush of the city, connected to the rest of Paris by bridges to both banks of the river, and living there felt as if someone had dropped a small French village into the center of Paris. While much of Paris had modernized over the years, the Ile remained romantically frozen in the 17th century and remained remarkably the same as it was centuries ago. Which was why Sioux loved it. The markets, bakeries, fromageries, cafés, historical attractions, adorable boutiques, and world renowned ice cream of Berthillon Glacier delighted her.

The ground floor of her apartment was self contained and Étienne rented the one bedroom suite to visiting corporate executives at astronomical fees, and it was rarely unoccupied. The vast second floor with three bedrooms and baths, soaring ceilings, featuring wrap around verandas with panoramic views of the Seine and the Latin Quarter was where she lived. Étienne occupied the small, but cozy third floor bachelor attic space. A private key operated elevator accessed each floor. In addition to her second floor pied de tier, only she had key access to the both cellars, Étienne only had access to one.

Sioux sighed as she pulled out her cell and hit the speed dial for Étienne.

'Bonjour Madam!' His distinctive baritone barked.

'"Je serai là demain. Préparer mes quartiers.' _(I will be there tomorrow. Prepare my quarters.) _

Then with a thin grin Sioux instructed in English. 'And have two quarts of Berthillon Glacier's Caramel au beurre salé and Chocolat noir in the freezer.'

Étienne's thick black lips spread, exposing his large dazzling white teeth as he smiled.

'You got it shuga!'

_*Louis-Philippe's majordomo. See 'The Girl Who Made It Back' Chapter 10._

* * *

_All By Myself - Celine Dion _

_When I was young_  
_I never needed anyone_  
_And makin' love was just for fun_  
_Those days are gone_

_Livin' alone_  
_I think of all the friends I've known_  
_But when I dial the telephone_  
_Nobody's home_

_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore_  
_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore_

_Hard to be sure_  
_Sometimes I feel so insecure_  
_And love so distant and obscure_  
_Remains the cure_

_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore_  
_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore_

_When I was young_  
_I never needed anyone_  
_And makin' love was just for fun_  
_Those days are gone_

_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore_  
_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore_

_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore_  
_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore_


	10. Chapter 10

**BooYay! Babies! Momma BACK! Sioux, Johnathan, Lita and Edgar headed for a breakdown? Lita & Andy? Well they up to what they do best. BIG TIME SMUT ALERT! ;) Been real busy with work, teaching and wrangling Potential Daddy's for ya's (you know who you are LOL). **** Please Read & Review! It really keeps me going! :)**

* * *

Dawne & Edgar

Half way through her telling, he had cradled his head in his arms on the table and rocked in misery. He wanted a hit soooo bad he could hardy think or hear her. Louise? Coming back? To him? What the hell was June smokin'?'

Breathing deep through the sharp, spiking panic. It took a while before he realized he was alone. As he raised his head he heard a car engine fire up and peel out. He was too shaky and weak with shock to rise. 'She's gone!' His stunned mind echoed over and over as the urge to use pounded and beat with an intense urgency that overwhelmed and terrified him. With shaking fingers he dug out his phone and called for help.

Lita & Andy

'Will you stop!' Lita giggled one leg hiked up on one of the steep rungs of the ladder leading up to the hayloft.

'Keep climbing girl!' Under her hiked up skirt, his fingers tickled her wet pussy, urging her on. He had a blanket over his shoulder and was intent on spreading it out, laying her down, and sliding his burgeoning, seeking cock into her tight welcoming heat, and taking her fast and hard in the next three minutes or know the reason why.

When Lita reached the loft, she noted the narrow pitched roof, the sweet smell of fresh hay, and the vista of the rolling pastures from the open transom. The thud of the blanket thrown against a wall caught her attention and she turned.

Jimmy Sue & Johnathan

'She said she's leaving in the morning! What do you know about this shit!' Johnathan's rank breath hollered in her face.

Jimmy Sue shoved him hard and took in all six foot-two inches of his hot mess. She had tried numerous times to get his big sorry ass up off the den sectional, but Sioux had told her to leave him alone.

'He's licking his wounds.' Sioux patiently explained. 'He wanted a successful trip and catch to hand over to Andy when he returned, but the ice beat him. He'll be O.K. in a few days.'

Jimmy Sue had snorted and thought it was waaay too early in their relationship for Sioux to endure him at his worst. Now the fool had her cornered in the dining room and she was up on her toes like a prize fighter, getting ready tear him whole 'nother new one.

Her nose crinkled as she hollered back at him. 'Fool! You reek of beer, greasy chicken, and a 'needs a freakin' bath bad' funk! Your dumb ass never ceases to amaze!'

'Don't what's going on with her, or where she's going , but if I was her, I'd be getting as far away from your sorry ass as possible!'

'What?' He had raised his hands, 'I'm doing what I always do to chill out after that Opie shit. It was a fuckin' nightmare out there! You know this.'

Jimmy Sue rolled her eyes. 'But she don't Jacky.

Johnathan looked down at his grungy sweats stained with chicken grease and pizza sauce. 'Yeah but. . .'

'Yeah but nothin''! Jimmy Sue barked. 'You're a hot mess! Tore up from the floor up! Get your head out your ass! Maybe she needs her _man _after a hellish Opie trip and not some selfish Neanderthal dick!' And pushed past him muttering in Russian.

Johnathan looked at her departing back slack-jawed. After a beat, he got busy.

* * *

As Sioux let herself in, the first thing she noticed was the absence of the dank caveman aura. She poked her head into the den. The T.V. was off and all the accouterments of Johnathan's football ADHD obsession; empty bottles of beer, empty and half-empty bags of potato chips, and containers of fast-food gnawed chicken wings, and pizza slices were gone. The sound of heavy footsteps bounded down the stairs. And there he was. Freshly showered, his hair still wet and comb slicked back. shaved and dressed in a clean TB sweatshirt, faded well-worn jeans, and white sport socks. He stopped stock-still at the sight of her, gulped and sputtered.

'I'm a total jackass. And I'm soooo sorry. But please, for the love of God Sioux! Don't leave me!' His dark panicked eyes plead as he heavily sat down on a stair step and held his bowed head in trembling hands.

'Please don't leave me.'

As she looked at the dejected love of her life slumped on the stairs, her phone sang George Harrison's 'My Sweet Lord'. She had chosen this ringtone for him because she recognized his existential struggle, and would always be grateful for his innate kindness that had saved her one desperate night. *

'Hold that thought sweetie. I'll be right back.'' She instructed as she turned and walked back out the front door.

'Edgar?'

Andy & Lita

With a summoning index finger, and his normally bright sapphire blue eyes darkened with lust, he compelled her to come to him. And like a moth to a flame she did. Shivering with desire she stood in front of him her eyes lowered, suddenly shy.

'Look at me!' He ordered as he pressed her against the rough wood wall. As her eyes raised, the heat of his desire speared her.

'Here's I'm gonna do. . .' He drawled as he leaned in, reached under her skit and cupped her juicy pussy with a expert hand, and growled in her ear.

'First, I'm gonna eat you out. Damn, I've missed the taste of you.' He stroked her thrumming clit and Lita's knees started to buckled.

'Oh no you don't, you little tease. You gonna stand up and take it like a big girl.' Andy muttered as he fell to his knees, pushed up her skirt, and hiked a long smooth leg over his shoulder. With a mouth filled with a wash of hot saliva, he attacked her trembling sex as Lita gasped and moaned. As she pressed against his clever tongue and thrusting fingers, one hand held up her skirt so she could see him dining on her sopping sex, the other ran over his sandy head and strong neck.

'Eee ho la! God! Annndy!'

She screamed out in ecstasy as her climax crashed and throbbed. He halted to taste her savory cum as her scent engulfed him completely. When he rose, her arms weakly wrapped around his shoulders, her melting brown eyes stared up at him wide and unfocused. Her lips were trembling as she sought his. The taste of her in his mouth, as he kissed her deeply, undid them both. All thoughts of a sensuous, sane bout of lovemaking fled as the insanity of their desire flooded.

Desperate hands tugged at the clothes that entrapped them. Lita's denim jacket was roughly tugged off and flung away as Andy's big hands tore at the neckline of her sundress, digging lush breasts free from a lacy pink bra cups, intend on sucking one if not both, whole into his starving mouth. Lita's suddenly adroit fingers made quick work of his belt and zipper, boxers and jeans shoved down, his twitching huge cock captured in her stroking hand. Andy's mauling of her breasts and sharp nips on her nipples caused Lita to yelp and stiffen. Breathless, Andy rose from his feast, his mauling hands replacing his teeth and lips.

'Did I hurt you baby?' He murmured as he ran his tongue up her neck, his hot breath slathered her ear across her jaw, millimeters from her gasping mouth.

'So sorry. . . you O.K.? Missed you so. . .want you. ..need you. . .can't. . .'

Lita shushed him with sucking kiss and raised a trembling leg which Andy mindlessly caught in a muscled arm as Lita guided his struggling cock to the destination it sought.

'I want you. Now!' She gasped, as his cock entered her core and again overwhelmed her body and mind with the shock of its size and force. As he took her in a heat of passion and panting impatience for release, the horses below pawed, whinnied and snorted. Lita threw her back in abandon, looked out the transom into the clear blue sky, and thanked all the Gods in the heavens for this man.

Johnathan 

He heard the door open then close. What the hell? He got up from the stair step where he had been praying fervently for pardon and saw her keys and purse that had been on the foyer table were gone. The roar of her Harley as it peeled out, left him slack-jawed and weak with dread.

'Jimmy Suuuue!' He roared like a wounded beast.

_***'The Girl Whose Past Came To Call' - Chapter 6**_

* * *

**Breakdown Dead Ahead" Boz Scaggs (One of my all-time favs) **

_(knuckle crack) _

_I call ya  
You ain't in  
What's this cold reaction  
Where've you been  
Oooooh, baby, let it on the line  
This is last call and you say that's all  
You can take it fine_

_I'm sorry but  
It don't make sense  
You're pullin' just right out on first offense  
Oooooh, baby, play it smart  
For you go south with your big mouth  
Let it take your heart_

_Danger, there's a breakdown dead ahead  
Maybe you're in way above your head  
I may burn, (I may burn)  
Might upset you  
But you know I'd never let you down_

_I told ya  
No more lyin'  
No more tears fallin'  
Stop your cryin'  
Ooooh, baby (ooooh, baby)  
I'm your fan  
Before you go back to your side track  
Baby understand (understand)_

_Danger there's a breakdown dead ahead  
And just maybe you're in way above your head  
I may burn (I may burn)  
Might upset you  
But you know I'd never let you down_

_No, no, no  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_(Breakdown dead ahead)  
(Danger, breakdown dead ahead)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Wot?! o.o She updated? Forgive me my lovelies, life got in the way. That said. AWAY WE GO! Edgar is drowning. Sioux t the rescue. Once more Jimmy Sue gotta straighten Johnathan's ass out. Andy & Lita? Heehee. ;) Once more for the record. The only thing I'own' are my OC's, and I don't make a dime off this mess. =:-D Please Read & Review. I just love them! **_

* * *

Sioux

As she urged her coal black Harley Fat Boy to the limit, she concentrated on the brief, soul-wrenching call from Edgar. She prayed to the sweet Jesus of her mother and the God's of her father's people she would reach him in time. His brief call had chilled her. His voice had been hollow and dead.

'Tell Dawne I love her. Tell her she was the best thing to ever happen to me. Tell her I'm sooo sorry that bitch June hurt her. I don't why she did that. Told her those terrible lies?'

His voice hitched and gasped. ' I love her Sioux. Just tell her I love her. It's so dark. Takin' me down again. I can't deal with this. . . Just can't deal with this. . . Just tell her I love her will you?'

And her phone went dead.

When she got to Edgar's house her spirit wept. The agony of his suffering pulsated and throbbed from within. Sioux parked her bike behind his truck, unbuckled her helmet, tossed her hair, and dismounted. All the while her Spirit Eye taking in the palatable despair and desperation that enclosed the neat Craftsman one story house like a black shroud. The front door was ajar, and she entered quietly.

'Edgar?' She softly cooed. He wasn't in the living room. Not in the dining room or kitchen. Or in the backyard that featured a sad abandoned swing set. Where are you Edgar? She wondered as she searched. As her senses narrowed in on the source of the psychic agony, she silently walked to a room off the kitchen, and gathered her spiritual strength. She knew in her soul, this was bad. Real bad. Oh Edgar, her Spirit keened. What have you done?

Johnathan

'Walk wit me Lawd!' Jimmy Sue grumped when she spied Johnathan bellowing from the foyer and returned to the kitchen where she was making a grocery list of the staples she was going to shop for before she took off back to Homer on Friday. Sweet Cheesus what now? She wondered. She and Sioux had agreed Andy was out of danger. The meds, therapy, and especially Lita had stabilized him, and he was no longer a threat to himself. And now Johnathan done gone 'round the bend again? WTF?! She was soooo gettin' too old for this shit!

'I'm going to Costco! Get some shoes on and get your ass in the truck!' She barked.

~DC~

As he drove, Johnathan motor-mouthed, chain smoked and shouted at Jimmy Sue's still profile as she calmly smoked leaning against the passenger door staring out the windshield.

'What the fuck! Where'd she go? She said she was leaving in the morning! Whadda I gotta to do to keep her? Jimmy Sue, if she leaves me, I swear I'll kill myself! It's all my fault! You gotta help me! I'm soooo fucked!'

He reached over and gave Jimmy Sue a shove. 'Listen up! She gotta come back and pack for wherever she's going right? I got some zip-ties in the garage. When she comes back, I can cuff her. That's gonna be tough, she'll probably kick my ass , but I gotta try right?'

Jimmy Sue blew out a stream of smoke and slid him a weary look. 'Ya missed the turn-off for Costco Jacky.'

'Fuck Costco Jimmy Sue!' He roared as he hung a screeching U turn to double-back.

'Where'd Sioux go?! What amma gonna do about Sioux!'

Jimmy Sue didn't know about Sioux leaving in the morning, why she was taking off, or where she was. All she knew was that this fool had lost his damn mind. Again. As Johnathan searched for a parking space in Costco's packed lot, she rounded on him and let him have it with both barrels

'Listen up and listen up good, because I'm soooo done with you and your crazy, I wanna knock the fool out of you!'

As he parked and cut the engine, from somewhere Johnathan mustered up the good sense to appear abashed, his shoulders hiked up as he grimaced and braced himself for her assault.

'You've been a football obsessed, beer guzzling, junk food grubbin', grizzly bear for days! Why that girl puts up with you I'll never know. Now stop talking crazy. I'm telling you for the last time. You're not doing anything 'about' Sioux. If you don't know her by now, you never will. She's going to do what she has to do. Go where she needs to go. And then she'll come back. To you. Because she loves you.'

'More than she should if you ask me.' She mumbled as she nimbly hopped out and slammed the door.

Johnathan sat and thought about what Jimmy Sue had said. He hated it when she was right. And she was right about Sioux. She was wild as a mustang, stubborn and ornery as a mule, and the sweetest woman he had ever known. And she loved him. This he knew. Why he even thought he could tame her was crazy. Would be like trying to capture a tornado in a jar. Impossible. With a deep sigh, he got out of the truck and jogged off to catch up with her.

Sioux and Edgar

The door was open just a sliver, and silent as a cat she entered. This must be his man-cave she thought. While the rest of the house was neat and orderly, this room that looked like it had been the original garage, and was a jumble of tools, old engine parts, rusted bikes, and what looked like a motorcycle in the process of being re-built. Edgar's back was to her as he sat hunched over and rocking in an ratty old upholstered chair staring intently at what was on an ancient, battered wood cable spool that served as a table. It was what was on it that caused her breath to hitch. A small glass bottle with a cork, razor blade, chunky white powder and a rolled up bill. He didn't startle when she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered. 'Edgar?'

'Been clean almost a year.' He mumbled and continued to rock and stare down at the table. 'I keep this stash around to remind me to play the whole tape. Not just the initial hit, which I'm ashamed to say for me ranks right up there with mind blowing sex, but the minutes after, the days after, the weeks, months, years of hell that was my sorry life.'

Sioux knelt in front of him blocking the sight of the tools of his self-destruction, and placed her hands on his, that he held to his chest tightly clenched. Oh baby, your hands are so cold and clammy she thought. Gently she cupped his chin and lifted his dead, shattered eyes. The psychic force of his pain and misery hit her like a slap in the face. And to action.

'Up!' She commanded and rose to her feet pulling him with her. 'You got a helmet somewhere in this rat-farm?'

Edgar gaped at her. 'Well, yeah but. . .'

'Get it!'

When he didn't move fast enough, Sioux gave him a shove. 'Move it Hansen!'

The next thing Edgar knew he was outside his home, helmet in hand, standing in front of Sioux's evil looking Harley. Sioux slapped her keys into his hand and gave him a hard stare.

'You're driving. Take me to where you and Dawne met!'

'B-b-but. . . ' Edgar stuttered stunned and confused.

Sioux grabbed her helmet and strapped it on.

'You can drive this bitch, or ride bitch, but we're the fuck out of here!'

~DC~

When they arrived at the wharf, Sioux followed a short distance behind urgently whispering into her phone, as he walked slowly like a man to the gallows. She slowed when she spied him slumped over the railing, staring down into the gloomy grey water that swirled and churned. Behind him a bench was occupied by an older couple. Something about them caught Sioux's attention. The man with a mane of silver hair had an arm wrapped around the shoulders of a woman whose face, youthful in her love, gazed up at him adoringly. As they cooed, kissed, and chuckled, Sioux wondered if they had enjoyed decades together or if their love was new? Like hers and Johnathan's. Would they be like that? Twenty years later, necking on a bench, not giving a rats-ass what anyone thought? She prayed so.

Then she turned her attention to the dejected figure leaning over the rail. She slowly approached him and ran a gentle hand up and down his back.

'Sweetie, I'm here. Time to talk to me Edgar.'

Lita and Andy

'What happened to that blanket?' Lita grinned down at him. 'You gonna get hay in your butt crack mejo.'

'W-w-worth it.' Andy panted out, his chest heaving as his heart struggled to return from 'This close to checking out' to 'Dude, you just might live another day.'

Lita squealed as he rolled her over.

'Heh, heh!' He now grinned down at her. 'Now who's gonna get hay up their butt?'

Lita had to laugh as she brought his lips to hers.

'You think I didn't consider the possibility when I showed up here with no _chonies __(panties)__ and you all m_uy chingon (awesome)_?'_

* * *

**'If You don't Know Me By Now' - Harold Melvin and the Blue Notes **

_(If you don't know me by now)_  
_You will never, never, never know me, Whooooa_

_All the things that we've been through_  
_You should understand me_  
_Like I understand you_  
_Now baby, I know the difference_  
_Between right and wrong_  
_I ain't gonna do nothin'_  
_To upset our happy home_  
_(Ooooooh) Oh, don't get so excited_  
_When I come home a little late at night_  
_'Cause we only act like children_  
_When we argue fuss and fight_

_(If you don't know me by now)_  
_If you don't know me by now_  
_(You will never, never, never know me)_  
_You will never, never, never know me, whooooa_  
_(If you don't know me by now)_  
_If you don't know me, baby_  
_(You will never, never, never know me)_  
_No you won't, ah-hey_

_We've all got our own funny moods_  
_I've got mine_  
_Woman you've got yours too_  
_Just trust in me_  
_Like I trust in you_  
_As long as we've been together_  
_That should be so easy to do_  
_Just get yourself together_  
_Or we might as well say goodbye_  
_What good is a love affair_  
_When you can't see eye to eye, ooooh_

_(If you don't know me by now)_  
_If you don't_  
_If you don't know me, baby_  
_(You will never, never, never know me, Whooooa)_  
_Hey-hey, hey-hey, hey-hey-hey_  
_(If you don't know me by now)_  
_If you don't know me by now_  
_(You will never, never, never know me)_  
_No you won't, ah-hey..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**'It's Gettin' Hot In Here'! Dawne reelin', and Sioux's life just got even complicated BIG TIME! Heehee! Please R&R my lovelies. Hope ya like it. =:-) **_

* * *

Dawne

Her expression was pained as Sioux's message ended. Slowly she raised her sea green eyes swimming with tears and breathed out a deep sigh.

'That was Sioux. She said to get down to the wharf to the place where Edgar and I met. That Edgar was in a real bad space and needs me. Me? His wife, and his kids are coming back! His family! Who am I?'

Her head bowed as copious tears fell sorrowfully down her flushed checks.

'Some chick he hooked up with Christmas Eve? His family is coming back! I love him. God, how I love him. But who am to keep this family apart. I can't do it. I have to let him go!'

Her head raised and her shattered eyes beseeched.

'I do. Don't I? It's the right thing to do. . . isn't it Uncle Marcos?'

Sioux

In the end, he drove as she wrapped her arms around him tight. When they arrived at the wharf she secured the helmets on the bike and urged him on. It was hard to understand Edgar as he recounted the story of Dawne's encounter with June. At times he mumbled and couldn't catch his breath. Then the story became confusing and tangential as his panicked thoughts crossed between past and present.

'She's married to Mr. Wonderful! Said I was a terrible husband and father! Kept tellin' me she couldn't be happier. The kids finally had a good father, a Doctor! Not some never home, drug addict fisherman. We'd been done for a long time before she left for Norway. What the hell is going on!? It's been years! I don't get it?'

Sioux took in a deep breath as she prepared to do what she could do to ease his agony when her phone sang with Dawne's ringtone: Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' as Edgar leaned far over the railing and retched.

'Dawne!' Sioux hissed as she turned.

A deep, hoarse voice that stunned her answered. 'No Sam. . . it's Marcos.'

Lita and Andy

As he drove her BMW X3 SUV back to her house, the Miracles 'I Second That Emotion' played she stroked his hard muscled thigh and blew softly in his ear. 'You don't know how much I missed you Poppi.'

Andy had missed her as well and wanted nothing more to do than to slip back into the sweet warmth of her world. But he couldn't. As soon as the ice receded, he was going to take the helm of the Time Bandit and go kill Opilo crab like a mofo. He hoped she understood. After all she was no joke in her wheelhouse, as he had witnessed one unforgettable Monday morning.

_She had a video conference set-up in her home office and most mornings at the crack of dawn held virtual meetings with her global reports. The first time he had woken in the wee hours of a Monday morning to find her gone, he followed the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, poured himself a cup and followed the sound of her voice to her 'office' in a small room down a short hallway behind the kitchen. He silently slid down the door frame and sat, sipped his coffee, and drank in the sight of the woman he loved captaining her global empire. _

_Lita was all business, sitting ramrod straight at her desk. Her back was to him and he smiled at her attire; a tight fitting black suit jacket, pajama shorties and Uggs, and he rightly figured she would only be seen waist-up on the camera. He could see six people on her 86" projector computer screen on the wall in front of her desk, four men and two women. One of the men spoke English with an oily, guttural German accent, whining and wheedling trying to renegotiate a delivery date. _

_'__But Frau __Villaseñor__ how do you expect me to deliver the interface by Friday?' _

_Andy disliked the snow blond, forty-something Aryan lookin' dude, who coulda been a SS officer back-in-the-day, on sight. _

_'Because you've been reporting you would meet the deadline for the past four weeks Franz!' Lita snapped. _

_Oh shit! Andy winced as he sipped his coffee. This fool was getting ready to get his sorry ass checked big-time as Lita proceeded to go scary Captain on him. She couldn't have been more professional as she expressed her expectations, insinuated the dude was everything but a child of God, and practically got a heel click as the red-faced Franz strangled out._

_'Ja! Frau __Villaseñor!'_

_The two women on the screen hid their mouths behind their hands, and the men studiously examined the pages in front of them. __After a few more terse instructions, Lita ended the meeting. __As her computer screen went black, Lita jumped to her feet and shouted. 'You fake-ass German 'Count', arrogant, pencil dick tool! _

_She threw a pile of papers across the room and continued to yell. 'Fuck'n Franz, you blow this deadline and I'm gonna cut your balls off have 'em for a bowtie!' _

_Lita whipped around as a soft strangled 'Uh oh.' came from behind her, and saw Andy sitting in the doorway fake whimpering, bottom lip poked out, his hair mussed, barefoot in a Time Bandit tee and skull pajama pants. 'You scary.' _

_In a nano second Lita expression went from corporate Terminator to tender. He looked so adorable she thought, like a little boy who had just seen his Mommy drop vampire fangs. _

'_Ahhhh, mejo what you doing up so early Sweetie?' _

_She soothed as she crossed the room and knelt before him, finger combed his hair and gathered him to her neck with a rocking hug. Andy breathed in the intoxicating aroma of her, then looked up into her soft chocolate brown eyes._

_'What you gonna do if Franz don't make that deadline?' _

_Lita smoothed his sandy hair from his sweet forehead, kissed it and held his still sleepy blue eyes with hers that quickly hardened. And told him her truth straight up. _

_'Exactly like what I said.' _

_Andy hooted and howled as he wrestled her on to her back, pulling at her all-business blazer, popping buttons and digging lush tits out a lacy black bra, as he mauled and claimed her. _

_'Damn girl, you're hot when you go Captain!' _

_Jimmy Sue_

After unloading the truck and helping Jimmy Sue square away the provisions, Johnathan feigned calm and chill.

'I think it best to just be cool. She'll tell me what's going on when she gets back. I'm gonna give my Harley a once-over.' He breezed as he headed to the garage.

Dayum Sioux! Jimmy Sue thought as she set some frozen steaks out to thaw to grill for dinner. You bet get yo' ass back here fast and in a hurry gurl! He ain't foolin' me on bit. I got a grizzly bear by the tail here and don't know how long I can keep him from going King Kong on yo' ass!

Sioux

Her heart hitched and felt like it had stopped beating. She gasped and whispered into her phone. 'Marcos?!'

He was mater-of-fact. 'Yeah. It's me. Got back from fishin' last week. Here with Dawne. She's cryin and trippin'.

His voice lowered and took a deadly tone. 'I told him not to hurt her! Gonna fuck his ass up! Where is he?!'

Sioux's mind raced. Oh shit! This hot-mess couldn't get any worse. Now she not only had two lovers stunned and reeling, but an over- protective alpha male, ex-lover in the mix as well! Shit!

'Marcos!' She whispered urgently. 'Just get Dawne down here! Edgar is wheeling and drowning. He doesn't know anything about this shit June is talking! Just get her here!'

Marcos sat with her plea for a moment. 'If I get her down there, but we gotta talk Sam.'

Ah, Sweet Jesus! Give me strength! Sioux prayed.

'Marcos, get her here! We'll talk. Just get her down here. NOW!'

Marcos heard the desperation in her voice and knew she would honor her word.

'I'll bring her Sam. You owe me.'

He cut the call. Well now. We're not done yet are we Sam? He couldn't help but smile.

He turned to Dawne still sitting on his sofa with her head in her hands, roughly pulled her to her feet, and gave her a shake. 'You love this man?' Do you?' He demanded.

Dawne was stunned by his abrupt change in demeanor and dumbly nodded.

'Then go wash your face and get yourself together!' Marcos gave her a push and a slap on the butt to get her in gear. And sneered.

'You gonna let some Norwegian ice queen run you off?'

Dawne turned. Something is his narrowed frost blue eyes, so like her father's, snapped her out of her poor-me pity party. Langford's didn't give up or back down. Her hot Mediterranean blood finally started to again boil, and she gathered the remnants of her Warrior Princess mantel around her wounded heart.

Marcos' heart couldn't help but swell as she tossed her hair, and raised her chin. Her eyes now dark green, cold and determined.

'No I'm not.' Dawne replied stiffly and stomped off to the bathroom.

'Bitch don't know about me.' She muttered as she prepared herself for battle.

Marcos' mouth turned up to a smirk as he whispered to himself.

'Sam don't know about me either.'

* * *

_**'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' **__**- Pat Benatar**_

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Fire Away!_

_You come on with a "come on", you don't fight fair_  
_But that's O.K., see if I care!_  
_Knock me down, it's all in vain_  
_I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Fire Away!_

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_  
_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_  
_You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Fire Away!_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_  
_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_Fire Away!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**God love ya for hangin' wit me! Sookie hush! Dawne gets her Warrior Princess on. Marcos ain't done. Johnathan smells a rat. And Edgar goes there. Please Read & Review my lovelies. Momma needs your support! =:=)**_

* * *

The Couple on the Bench

'Good Lord!' She groaned and pressed a finger to his startled mouth.

'Come on. We gotta go!' She whispered, rose and hurried him away from the couple at the rail.

'Not again! I know the drill, but damn woman! I swear half of Seattle are clients of yours! Crampin' my style big time Bug.' He chuckled as he draped a still strong arm around her shoulder. 'Bug' was his pet name for her. He was a classic car aficionado, his pride and joy were his lovingly restored '57 Cobra, '51 Kaiser, and '42 Lincoln Coupe. But she was his most beloved classic. . .his 'Love Bug'.

Desiree hugged Armand close as she bum rushed him away from her Thursday 6 p.m. client who was obviously having a major melt-down. The woman with him was older than Dawne, the woman he had been talking about since Christmas. Maybe Sioux? Or Lita? She didn't know. Just knew as a therapist, it was her ethical responsibility to avoid encounters with her clients outside of the 'therapeutic frame' of their appointments. She wondered what was going on with Edgar, yet knew she would find out at their next session, and prayed he would hold it together until then. She kept her head in the here-and-now as she gazed up at Armand's towering 6'4, and marveled at the existential mystery that had, when she had long given up all hope, manifest this man and love in her life.

With his other hand, Armand fingered the ring in his pocket. It was the engagement ring of a bridal set of diamonds of over twenty carats. The largest, in the engagement ring, was a four carat square cut brilliant rock. He knew she loved classic estate jewelry and had _scoured_the world-wide web to find just the perfect set. He had planned to 'pop the question' at their favorite sushi joint that evening. He wasn't particularly traditional. Was a wild child of the 60's matured to a renowned restaurateur, fallen in love with a psychotherapist. Thirty years sober, he prayed to his Higher Power when he got down on one creakin' knee and begged for her hand, she would be his.

Desiree didn't know it yet, but _**her**_ therapist was going to get an ear-full at their next session!

Dawne and Marcos

Marcos was scatting the classic instrumental from 'Zorba the Greek' and snapping his fingers as Dawne drove to the wharf in steely silence. When he finally got on her last nerve, she barked.

'Will you stop with the Greek O.G. _(Old Gangsta)_ fight song for the love of God! Jeez!'

Marcos shot her a sly sneer as he continued to snap his fingers. 'Just pumping you up 'cause you need to get ready to take on some icy Norwegians.'

'My Edgar is NOT icy!' Dawne hotly protested.

'I'm talking about that woman.' Marcos replied dryly.

Marcos had been raised to revere and respect women and had never raised his hand to one, but June Hansen had wounded his beloved niece and he sorely wanted to. . . He stopped that thought and focused on HIS upcoming battle. The fight to win his prize. His Sam. While he had been out fishing in Massachusetts, freezing his ass off, he'd had plenty of time to think about Sam. Or Sioux, as she called herself these days. She'd claimed Hillstrand was her soul mate, her divine destiny. Whatever. He was just a simple fisherman whose path crossed hers one magical summer long ago. He knew she was way out of his league then, as she was today. However, as a fisherman, he was an eternal optimist.

Sioux and Edgar

When the older couple vacated the bench behind them, Sioux cooed and coaxed Edgar over and sat him down. As he slumped over, head in his hands and muttering nonsense, Sioux rubbed his tense shoulders and wove protection and comfort over, in and around, his aura.

'Let it go.' She urged audibly and m_etaphysically urged. 'Let it go and Let your Higher Power Edgar.' _

As much as he wanted to, in the moment, he was too panicked and distressed to let go and let His Higher Power take over.

'It's done! She's gone and I'm fucked!' Edgar rocked and groaned, wanting to use so bad he gathered himself to bust out of Sioux's embrace and run blindly to the comfort of oblivion.

Sioux fought hard against the vicious demons that battled to take his spirit back to what could be his final annihilation. Just when Sioux she feared she would be overcome and the dark spirits would claim him again, her Spirit Eye spied over Edgar's shoulder what could only be an Angel. Towering to the heavens, white-hot brilliant, a huge flaming sword in its right hand. The specter floated behind the figure of a determined, pissed-off slim girl stomping their way.

Sioux allowed herself a brief prayer of thanks, then grabbed him by the neck of his tee and hissed in his startled face, her steely green eyes boring into his.

'Edgar! You listen to me. And listen to me good! You hang on! It ain't over! Not by a long shot! Don't under estimate her. You hear me! You hang on!'

I pity June, Bitch don't know who she done fucked with, she thought as she kissed his cheek, and rose walking slowly towards Dawne who gave her a flinty look and nod as they passed. As Sioux continued past Dawne she groaned. Leaning over the rail, way behind Dawne was Marcos. What could he want? She worried. Yet, because she was who she was, and a deal is a deal, head held high, dark green eyes narrowed and on guard, she walked bravely to the man from her past who had had summoned her.

Johnathan

Retreated to his garage man-cave, he ran a polishing cloth over his beloved Harley Fat Boy. Like his Chevy truck, the Fat Boy was white and pristine. His candy apple red Corvette, was just as pristine. He loved his man-toys and spent many hours lovingly tending to them. But since Sioux, caring for them no longer soothed as it once had. Fuck! Where was she? Jimmy Sue was right to tell him to chill his ass out, but he just felt something was wrong. He knew it was irrational, as he swung a leg over the Fat Boy and fired her up, but he just knew he had to find her.

When she heard his Harley scream, Jimmy Sue raced through the garage and caught up with him before he took off.

'Where you going?' She hollered over the roar. He looked back at her with a wink as he peeled off down the driveway.

'Ah shit!' She groaned. 'Sookie Hush! Here we go again!'

She dug out her phone, hit her speed dial and swore. 'Heifa! You bet pick up!'

Dawne and Edgar

'So.' Dawne huffed as she sat down and folded her arms. 'Whadda you know?'

He couldn't believe she was sitting next to him. That she hadn't run as far away as she could. Hadn't disappeared. With a trembling hand he brushed her crossed leg shaking with agitation.

'K-k-know w-w-w-hat?' He stuttered.

Dawne threw her head back and took a deep breath. She so wanted to scream and shake his ass 'til his teeth rattled. But one look at his pale face and empty eyes stopped her. He had been blindsided as well by June's bombshell and he was still reeling. She had stopped reeling and was just pissed off. Real pissed off. It took everything she had, all her love for him, to guide him through this epic shit-storm.

'You talked to Louise?

'What?' He cautiously sought her eyes.

'You heard me.'

She wasn't playing and was not about to allow him to give up on himself or their love. Edgar finally recognized the steely strength in her voice and eyes, dropped his eyes to his hand in hers and admitted.

'No I haven't. Scares the hell out of me to even think about going there.'

Still avoiding her eyes, he raised her hand and kissed it reverently. 'I love you Dawne. Without you I'm a dead man.'

She so wanted to gather him in her arms, rock him and tell him it would all be alright. But she knew right here, right now he had to man up, fight for his life. Fight for us Edgar! She held her breath and prayed.

'Do you wanna live forever?' Dawne quoted one of her favorite lines from one of their favorite movies, the original 'Conan the Barbarian'.

After a beat, he met her eyes and his sweet mouth smirked. It was the smirk of the baby brother who lived to mess with anyone and everyone who tried to tell him what to do. How to live. What to do. And before her amazed eyes, the 'all growed-up' Edgar emerged and manifest.

With a strong arm he hugged her close and kissed her soundly. When her eyes again met his, he winked and grinned.

'Live forever? With you? Hell yeah!'

And proceeded to work his phone with the steely vengeance of a man not just on a mission, but for the fight of his life!

'Louise!?'

* * *

_**Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler**_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_  
_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_  
_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous_  
_That the best of all the years have gone by_  
_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified_  
_And then I see the look in your eyes_  
_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apartTurnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_  
_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_  
_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_  
_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified_  
_But then I see the look in your eyes_  
_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_  
_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apartAnd I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_'Cause we'll never be wrong together_  
_We can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonightOnce upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_  
_Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
_But now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can say_  
_A total eclipse of the heartTurnaround bright eyes_  
_Turnaround, every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be_  
_Turnaround, every now then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am_  
_Turnaround, every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you_  
_Turnaround, every now and then I know there's nothing any better_  
_And there's nothing that I just wouldn't do_  
_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apartAnd I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_'Cause we'll never be wrong together_  
_We can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_Nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_  
_Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
_But now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can say_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_


End file.
